Sauver notre famille
by Cassiopee Lestrange
Summary: En cavale avec Hope et quatre cercueils sur les bras après la chute des Mikaelson, Hayley doit trouver les remèdes capable de guérir sa famille. Elle se tournent vers les seules personnes susceptibles de l'aider: Emma, Moyra et Dannial Mikaelson. Ensemble ils vont tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver leur famille.
1. Chapter 1

Sauver notre famille.

Résumé :

En cavale avec Hope et quatre cercueils sur les bras après la chute des Mikaelson, Hayley doit trouver les remèdes capable de guérir sa famille. Elle se tournent les seules personnes susceptibles de l'aider: Emma, Moyra et Dannial Mikaelson. Ensemble ils vont tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver leur famille.

Bonne lecture.

Prologue :

Hayley conduisait depuis une bonne semaine. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de la Nouvelle-Orléans et surtout de Marcel. En repensant à ces derniers mois, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Marcel avait mordu Kol et Elijah. Freya avait été empoisonné et Rebekah ensorcelé. Ils lui manquait déjà, même Finn qu'elle n'avait que très peu connu. Et Klaus était désormais prisonnier de celui qu'il considérait comme un fils. L'hybride qui avait passé des siècles à tourmenter ses frères et sœurs, s'était finalement sacrifié pour eux. La laissant seule avec Hope. Depuis la jeune hybride cherchait un lieu ou elle pourrait être en sécurité. La brune jeta un œil à sa fille qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. « Je te le promet ma chérie nous allons sauver notre famille. »

Cela semblait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Elle devait trouvé trois remèdes dont un inexistant et réussir à reprendre Klaus des mains de Marcel. Elle se souvint de ce qu'Elijah lui avait dit avant qu'il ne commence à délirer.

Flash Back :

Hayley regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour résister et rester fort pour Kol qui semblait endurer mille souffrances. Soudain le cadet se leva d'un coup et accrocha la chemise de son grand frère.

-Elijah on a besoin d'eux ! Cria Kol dans un éclair de lucidité avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Elijah sembla réfléchir et parti prendre du papier et un stylo. Il commença à écrire aussi vite que possible. « Hayley approche s'il te plaît. » L'hybride s'exécuta curieuse. Elijah lui tendit la feuille il y avait des symboles bizarres dessiné ainsi que trois prénoms. « Ces symboles sont des runes d'appel. Un symbole pour une personne. Quand tu seras dans un endroit calme et tranquille dessine ces symbole sur un mur avec une goute du sang de Hope sur chaque symbole et attends. Normalement au moins un des trois te répondra. Enfin, si ils ont fini de nous ignorer. »

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Dannial et Emma-Lynn sont les enfants de Finn et Moyra… est ma fille. Dit-il en baissant la tête. Il regrettait qu'elle l'apprenne dans ces circonstances. Le sujets des trois Mikaelson avait toujours été épineux. Si Marcel pensait que lui et ses frères étaient des poisons, que devraient dire les trois autres ? Il aurait voulu lui en parler calmement des trois membres les puissants de cette famille et surtout les trois qui avait le plus souffert de leur conditions d'originels.

-Tu.. tu as une fille ?

Elijah hocha la tête.

Fin du flash back.

Après encore quelques heures Hayley arriva enfin dans un endroit calme où elle pourrait suivre les instructions d'Elijah. Elle dessina les symboles sur le mur, ajouta un peu du sang de sa fille et attendit. Elle resta devant le mur presque pendant deux heures mais rien ne se passa. La brune soupira de déception elle avait vraiment cru, que les trois membres cachés de sa famille viendrait l'aider à ramener les originels. Elle décida de se reposer avant de prendre la route le lendemain, elle avait prévus de demander la protection d'une meute comme plan B.

Hayley se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle sortit de la chambre avec Hope dans les bras. Le salon était dans la pénombre mais ce n'était pas grave avec sa nature d'hybride elle arrivait facilement à voir dans le noir. Très vite ses doutes furent confirmés, quelqu'un était présent. Elle posa Hope et se précipita sur l'inconnu et le plaqua sur le mur.

L'intrus était une jeune femme rousse qui suffoquait car Hayley lui bloquait la respiration. "Qui es-tu?" Siffla Hayley avec colère. La femme envoya valser Hayley de l'autre côté de la pièce grâce à la magie. Bien vite Hayley reprit sa fille et s'éloigna le plus possible de l'inconnue.

-Je suis Roxane, quand on active ces runes. La rousse montra les symboles sur le mur. C'est moi qui vient.

-Pourquoi toi? Demanda Hayley septique.

-Emma, Dannial et Moyra ont prit une certaine distance avec le reste de la famille, j'ai un peu le rôle de l'intermédiaire. C'est moi qui détermine si cela vaut la peine qu'ils se déplacent. Je t'avoue que je pensais tombé sur un des Mikaelson... Pas sur la mère de l'enfant de Klaus.

\- Elijah m'a donné ces symboles disant que seuls ses neveux et sa filles pourrait m'aider.

-Aider à quoi?

-A les sauver...

Quelques minutes plus tard Hayley avait fini de raconter les événements qui avaient frappé les originels. Roxane réfléchit un moment Emma, Dannial et Moyra seront déjà bouleversés d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Ils ne tolèreraient pas que leur cousine et sa mère soient lâchées dans la nature. La rousse décida donc d'amener Hayley et Hope dans le seul endroit sûr qu'elle connaissait : Le pays Originel.

-Dis moi tu as beaucoup de bagages ?

-Non justes les affaires de Hope, mon sac et les cercueils.

-Bien.

Avant qu'Hayley ait pu dire quoi que se soit Roxane les avait transporté dans un autre endroit. Elle se trouvait dans un très grand salon décoré dans le style baroque. Il y avait plusieurs canapé noir, des chandeliers en argent et une grande cheminée. Au-dessus de la cheminée, trônait le même emblème que celui de la Nouvelle Orléans : un serpent surplombé par un immense M.

-Nous sommes dans le château familiale des Mikaelson. Qui se trouve lui-même sur une île privée, elle-même dans un royaume appelé le pays originel. Autrement dit le monde personnel des Mikaelson.

-Attends quand tu dis monde personnel, tu veux di…

-Oui je veux dire que c'est un monde créé par les Mikaelson 3.0. C'est comme ça que je les appelle.

Roxane appela une servante qui montra à Hayley où étaient ses nouveaux appartements. La jeune maman n'en croyait pas ses yeux, on lui avait attribué toute une tour rien que pour elle et Hope. La tour comprenait une dizaine de chambres, quatre étages, un salon privé et même une cuisine. Plus tard Roxane lui expliqua que chaque membre de la famille avait sa propre tour. L'hybride avait toujours su que cette famille avait la folie des grandeurs avec les trois maison qu'elle avait vu, mais ce château était au-delà des mots. Tout était majestueux et noble, elle se sentait pas en accord avec l'endroit.

-Si vous voulez, vous pourrez refaire entièrement la décoration. Lui dis Sophia la servante.

-Merci.

-Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous prenez ce miroir et vous dites ce dont vous avez besoin, quelqu'un viendra automatiquement. Dit la servante en lui montrant un miroir de la taille et de la grosseur d'un verre.

Après s'être installée, Hayley avec Hope dans ses bras, partie rejoindre Roxanne qui se trouvait dans un autre salon avec quatre autres personnes : deux homme et deux femme.

Les quatre semblaient attristés, Hayley devina que Roxanne leur avait annoncé la mort de Finn. La jeune maman entra et tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

-Hayley, je te présente Emma, Kurumi, Alec et Dannial.

Voilà, voilà c'était le prologue de mon histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaît n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bisous Cassiopée.


	2. Chapter 2

Sauver notre famille chapitre 1.

Salut voici la suite de mon histoire.

Bisous.

Chapitre 1

« Voilà, vous savez tout… », Hayley venait tout juste de finir de raconter comment les tous les Mikaelson 2.0 avait été battu. Dannial fit exploser le verre de scotch qu'il avait dans le main avant de le réparer. Il ressemblait énormément à Finn, Elijah et Kol. Les cheveux châtains, la mâchoire carré et le même sourire énigmatique. Kurumi, sa femme mit sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

-Et donc, maintenant Marcel est la bête. C'est ça ? Demanda Emma dans les bras d'Alec. Hayley voyait bien que la blonde essayait de maîtriser le ton de sa voix mais c'était même perdue. Elle versa quelques larmes en silence.

-Oui, quand Elijah lui a arraché le cœur, il avait déjà avalé le sérum.

Dannial allait prendre la parole quand une femme à la peau métisse et aux yeux gris clairs entra en tremble dans le salon, suivit d'un blond aux yeux verts. La métisse arraché le verre que tenait Dannial et le bu cul sec avant de le balancer à travers la pièce. Elle parti ensuite vers un placard et en sorti une bouteille de scotch remplie et la vida en une minute. Une fois la bouteille terminée, elle se retourna vers son petit public et dit : « Alors on tue qui ? ». « Personne. » répondit Dannial, mais en voyant l'air septique de la métisse, il rajouta : « Pour le moment. »

-Tu aurais pu l'empêcher de boire, Artem. Dit Alec mécontent à l'attention du blond.

-Ah oui ?! Essayes d'empêcher Moyra Mikaelson de faire ce qu'elle veut. Dit ironiquement le concerné.

-C'est ta femme non.

-Ex-femme. Nuance.

-Vous n'êtes plus à ça près.

-On a divorcé il y a huit cent ans. Répondit-il irrité.

Moyra ignorant complétement les deux hommes, se dirigea vers Hayley et lui tendit la main.

« Je suppose que tu es Hayley. Alors comme ça tu sort avec mon père… » La jeune femme examina Hayley et dit : « Tu es à l'opposé de son type de femme et surtout tu n'es pas un double Petrova. » « Juste pour ça, je t'aime déjà ! » « Bienvenue dans la pire famille de tout les temps et au pays Originel. Ici le possible est déjà fait, l'impossible est en cours et pour les miracles attendre 48 heures. » Et la métisse partie enchaîner une seconde bouteille sur un des canapés.

Hayley sourit Moyra était un étonnant mélange entre Klaus et Kol dans sa désinvolture. Ayant vécu avec Klaus et déjà discuté avec Kol, Hayley savait que sous cette apparence de jeune fille délurée se cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux qui ne demandait qu'a sortir. Enfaite Hayley avait cette même sensation avec les trois Mikaelson. Emma, bien que d'apparence douce et Dannial, avec son allure sévère, avaient eux aussi une partie plus sombre qu'ils réprimaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. La jeune maman était certaine que Kurumi avait un côté animal car elle dégageait une odeur de fauve et de magie. Ce fut par contre plus difficile voir impossible de déterminer ce qu'étaient Alec et Artem. L'un avait un aura qui ferait normalement se carapater n'importe quelle créature normalement constituer. Tandis que de l'autre émanait un halo de bienveillance avec une pointe de sauvagerie.

-Ca c'est dû à sa moitié ange et sa moitié Viking. Lança Emma.

-Emma ce n'est pas bien de lire les pensées des gens. Se moqua gentiment Moyra.

Hayley fronça les sourcils.

-Emma et moi pouvons lire dans les pensées. L'informa Dannial.

-Oh génial de mieux en mieux.

-Bon, puise que l'on ne tue personne pour le moment on fait quoi ? demanda la métisse qui jouait avec sa troisième bouteille vide.

-D'après ce que nous a raconté Hayley, on doit trouver trois remède dont qui n'existe pas encore, délivrer Klaus de Marcel et ressusciter Finn. Dit Kurumi.

-Récupérer oncle Nik est la chose plus simple de toute la liste. Mais je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de le laisser mijoter là-bas un peu. Intervint Emma.

Personne ne sembla contredire la blonde, après tout l'hybride méritait une leçon pour ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sûr ils n'allait pas le laisser très longtemps entre les mains de Marcel, les trois Mikaelson tenaient à ce que Klaus voit grandir sa fille.

« Bien maintenant, il est temps de réunir le Coven M. » Déclara Dannial.

Hayley se trouvait entre Moyra et Kurumi et regardait Dannial sur l'estrade qui allait commencer son discours. Après leur première rencontre il y a deux jours, les Mikaelson avaient convoqué tous les sorciers sous leurs ordres. Ils étaient venus des quatre coins de la Terre et du pays Originel. Maintenant ils étaient une bonne centaine assis dans le grand amphithéâtre du sanctuaire M.

« Bonjour à tous. Ma famille et moi-même avons réunis l'assemblés, car l'heure est grave… Ma famille, votre couronne est en danger. » Hayley se pencha un peu vers Moyra et dit : « Couronne ? vraiment ? ». La métisse lui répondit fièrement : « On a créer cet endroit, tu croyais vraiment qu'on aurait pas profiter. » L'hybride sourit, cette famille était encore plus atteinte que ce qu'elle pensait et ça lui plaisait. Elle reporta son attention vers Dannial qui continuait son petit discours.

« Mon père est mort et mon oncle Klaus est prisonnier. » Des murmures s'élevèrent. Comment le dirigeant du pays Originel et l'hybride originel pouvaient avoir été vaincu. « Mais ce n'est pas tout, le leader de notre Coven et le gouverneur de la cité ont été empoisonné par une nouvelle arme créée par les ancêtres de la Nouvelle-Orléans. De plus mes tantes ont elles aussi subis des préjudices. Les quatre sont dans un coma magique en attendant que nous puissions les aider. »

« Que pouvons nous faire ? » Demanda une femme dans l'assemblée. Dannial reconnu Dominique, une sorcière française à leur service depuis presque cinq cent ans.

« Ce que nous pouvons faire c'est trouver comment les guérir et ramener à la vie mon père. Je veux quatre équipes, une qui s'occupe de chaque cas. L'empoisonnement de ma tante Freya, les morsures de mes oncles, l'ensorcèlement de Rebekah ainsi que de mon père. Chaque équipe devra nous rendre des comptes. »

Moyra se leva et prit place à son tour sur l'estrade. Elle poussa légèrement son cousin et prit la parole : « Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Nous ne savons pas quels sont les remèdes donc dans chaque équipe, une partie analyse l'autre faite les recherches dans notre bibliothèque et une va sur Terre rechercher des cas similaires. Maintenant au travail nous avons une famille à sauver. »

L'assemblée se dissout rapidement chacun sachant très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne restait plus qu'Hayley, les trois Mikaelson, Alec, Kurumi et Artem. Roxane arriva rapidement.

-Il y a quelques accrochages au nord entre les loups-garous et les Faes. Informa-t-elle.

-Est-ce grave ? demanda Dan.

-Déjà cinquante morts.

Tout le monde grimaça aux nombres de morts.

-Dannial, tu dois régler ça. Lui dit Emma. Tant que père est absent c'est à toi de gérer le problème.

-Emma à raison, tu deviens le chef à la place d'oncle Finn.

Le brun soupira conscient du rôle qu'il allait devoir assumer jusqu'au retour de son père. Il embrassa rapidement sur la bouche et s'en alla avec Roxane.

-Bien, le Coven est au travail et Dannial prend ses responsabilités. Les garçons occupés vous de Hope. On a des choses à faire avec Hayley.

Finn s'éveilla doucement, il avait mal partout. Ses veines le brûlaient. Il attendit et petit à petit la douleur partie. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre. Après un examen plus approfondis des lieux, il su qu'il était dans une grotte. Il y avait un petit feu au centre de l'antre, ainsi qu'une bête qui cuisait. Apparemment quelqu'un vivait ici.

Le Mikaelson essaya de comprendre comment il avait atterrit ici. Progressivement il se rappela de la Nouvelle Orléans et de comment un des anciens sbires de Klaus l'avait mordu mortellement. Il réalisa soudan qu'il était mort. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mourrait mais cet endroit était nouveau pour lui. La première fois, il s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté avec des milliers d'autres êtres surnaturelles. Il y avait même rejoint Sage. Mais après la destruction de l'autre côté, ils avaient de nouveau été séparés.

Le brun n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées que des bruits se firent entendre dehors. Il se prépara à se battre mais à la place de ce qu'il pensait être une menace il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui lui était familier.

-Bonjour grand frère. Lui sourit le jeune Homme.

-Henrik… souffla-t-il.

Moyra regardait avec amusement Hayley qui subissait les extravagances d'Emma. La blonde avait déclaré que pour créer des liens entre filles, le shopping était le meilleur moyen. Sauf que bien évidemment la jeune mère n'était pas très attirée pas ce genre d'activité. « Cinquante pièces anciennes, qu'elle ne tiens pas plus d'une heure. » Paria Kurumi se trouvant à sa droite. « Cent de plus qu'elle se barre dans moins de trente minute. » Renchérit la métisse. « Tenu » accepta la chinoise.

Quelques instant plus tard Hayley craqua et cria après la trentième robe que la blonde lui fit essayer. Elle déchira la robe en plein de morceaux et retourna s'assoir près de Kurumi.

-Mes cent cinquante pièces. Demanda Moyra à l'attention de Kurumi.

-Tu rêves tu as parier qu'elle tiendrait moins d'une demie heure. Et moi moins d'une heure. Ca fait quarante cinq minutes. C'est moi qui est gagné donc mes cent cinquante pièces.

La métisse râla en donnant les pièces à la femme de son cousin.

-Vous êtes sérieuse vous avez parié ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit Kurumi. Il faut bien se divertir.

Moyra hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Premier chapitre terminé !

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?Le Coven M ? Finn et Henrik ? J'attends vos avis.

Bisous Cassiopée.


	3. Chapter 3

Sauver notre Famille

Salut tout le monde, le chapitre 2 est là ! Youpiii !

Bonne lecture. 😊

Chapitre 2

Deux mois plus tard.

Emma et Hayley se trouvaient au sanctuaire en pleine discussion avec Dominique, qui travaillait sur le cas de Finn. Il y a quelques jours Artem et Moyra avaient dû partir suite à l'appel d'un vieil ami à eux. Dannial était prit par ses nouvelles responsabilités et Kurumi et Alec s'occupaient de l'école qu'ils avaient ouverte ensemble pour les êtres surnaturelles. Cette école se trouvait à l'ouest du pays Originel.

-Nous avons peut-être trouvé un moyen de ramener Finn.

-Comment ? demanda Emma avec espoir.

Les deux derniers mois avaient été éprouvants pour elle. La moitié de sa famille avait été renversé, et pour le moment ils n'avaient trouvé aucune solution à leurs problèmes. Le poison qui infectait Freya était une toxine presque totalement disparut et donc extrêmement difficile de trouver un remède. Le sort jeté sur Rebekah était insondable. Et ne parlant même pas de Kol et Elijah, cela prendrait sûrement des années pour trouver la bonne formule de guérison. Elle avait donc vraiment besoin d'une bonne nouvelle.

-C'est un sort complexe qui demande un certain nombre de conditions.

-Du genre ? Demanda Hayley.

-Il faut les cendres du défunt, trois sorciers pour lancer le sort, effectuer le sort sur sa terre natale et un soir de nouvelle lune.

Emma se tourna vers Hayley : « Où sont les cendres de mon père ? »

-Ils les ont balancé dans une rivière…

* * *

Moyra soupira : « Dans quelle famille d'attardés je suis venue au monde ? Jeter ses cendres dans l'eau ?! », elle venait tout juste de raccrocher avec Emma. Artem pas très loin d'elle rigola.

-Rigoles, je ne vois pas comment on peut récupérer les cendres de mon oncle. Désespéra la métisse.

-Facile avec un sort de rappel. Suggéra le blond.

Moyra réfléchit quelques minutes et s'exclama :

-Ou sinon un sort d'appel ! Si le sang attire le sang, les cendres attirent les cendres.

-Oui mais les cendres de qui ?

-Pas de qui mais de quoi. Dit Moyra fièrement.

Artem réfléchit un instant et il comprit enfin ce que son ex-femme voulait dire. « Pas une mauvaise idée. Dis le à Emma et dépêches-toi on a une réunion avec les quilleuttes. » Dit Artem avant de sortir de la chambre que les Cullen leur prêtait.

Le blond arriva en bas, tout le monde était déjà près à partir, il ne manquait plus que Moyra comme d'habitude. Si il y avait bien un défaut qui lui donnait envie d'étrangler la Mikaelson c'était bien son retard constant. Elle arriva enfin et ils se mirent tous en route.

Cela faisait deux jours que lui et Moyra étaient chez les Cullen. Carlisle, leur vieil ami les avait sollicité sur une série de meurtres et de disparitions inquiétantes.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à la frontière. Carlisle leur avait expliqué qu'un traité avait été passé pour que les Cullen puisse vivre tranquillement ici. Aux abords de la ligne imaginaire, se tenaient plus d'une vingtaine d'amérindiens. Ils étaient tous jeunes pour la plus tard sauf quatre. Sûrement les anciens se dit Moyra. La Mikaelson remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule femme parmi tous ces hommes.

-Artem, Moyra je vous présente Sam Uley et Jacob Black les deux Alphas ainsi que les anciens de la tribu des quilleuttes et leur chef Billy Black.

-Enchanté. Dit Artem sur un ton formel en tendant la main la main à Jacob, ensuite à Sam puis Billy.

Les trois hommes furent surprit de constater que la peau du blond n'était pas froide comme celle des Cullen.

-Moyra Mikaelson. Se présenta la métisse en tendant elle aussi la main.

Un des ancien qui dévisageait Moyra depuis le début, s'avança un peu et dit : « De quelle tribu êtes vous ?. » La plupart des personnes ne comprirent pas de quoi parlait l'ancien. Billy prit la parole : « Quil ? De quoi parles-tu ? », mais le dénommé Quil l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Moyra sourit et révéla le tatouage caché qu'elle avait sur l'épaule droite. C'était le symbole d'une ancienne tribu amérindienne.

-La tribu des Powhatans, informa la métisse. Mon grand-père maternelle était un chef. Mais nous en reparlerons nous plus tard voulez-vous ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Accepta le vieux Quil.

-Bien, maintenant parlant de ce pourquoi nous vous avons contacté…

Carlisle n'eut pas le temps développer son sujet que la jeune femme qu'avait remarqué Moyra couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Un adolescent parti à sa suite. Certains Cullen regardèrent Edward inquiets. Le roux murmura : « Ce n'est rien de grave. » avant de se concentrer sur la réunion en souriant.

* * *

Finn regardait son frère, il avait toujours le même sourire espiègle et les même yeux brillants. Mais au-delà de tout ça, Henrik semblait moins innocent que dans ses souvenirs. Son plus jeune frère réduisit l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux et le prit dans ses bras. Finn resta interdit un instant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un de ses frères dans les bras. Avec le temps il en était venu à presque haïr Elijah, Klaus et Kol. Petit à petit, il se détendit et enroula ses bras autour d'Henrik.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Lui dit Henrik. « Toi aussi. » Ils se séparèrent et s'assirent au sol. En examinant un peu plus en détail son frère, Finn remarqua qu'il avait grandit de quelques années.

-Dis-moi, où sommes-nous ?

-Aucune idée, après l'attaque des loups je me suis réveillé ici.

-Tu t'en souviens ? demanda Finn surprit.

-Bien sûr. Dit le plus jeune en surveillant la bête sur le feu. C'est la première fois en dix ans que je rencontre quelqu'un. Alors qu'ai-je manqué ? Je suppose que Dannial, Emma et Moyra ont bien grandit.

Finn regarda son frère ahuri, pour Henrik cela ne faisait que dix ans qu'il était là, alors que presque mille ans étaient passés depuis sa mort. Il regarda son frère avec tristesse, il n'était pas au courant de combien leur famille était brisée.

-Il faut que je te dises… Cela ne fait pas dix ans que tu es mort…

* * *

Dannial se trouvait avec Roxane dans les terres du sud. Après avoir réglés les conflits entre Faes et loups, il devait faire face à une rébellion. Avec l'annonce de la mort de son père, quelques courageux ou suicidaires essayaient de mener leur petite révolte. Il était actuellement devant une de leur cachette où ils se rassemblaient. Le Mikaelson voulait discuter avec eux de manière pacifique, comme Finn et Elijah l'auraient fait. Si ça avait été Moyra ou Kol, ils seraient tous morts dès que l'oncle où la nièce aurait apprit ce complot, tout comme Klaus. Emma, elle, serait entrée dans leur tête et aurait effacé toutes traces de rébellion, les rendant aussi dociles que des animaux domestiques.

Le brin ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de Roxane. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un homme, assez grand. Il avait les cheveux blond cendrés et coupés court. Il semblait être en plein milieu d'un discourt enflammé si on en croyait tous les disciples qui l'acclamaient.

« Il est grand temps, que nous prenions le pouvoir ! Ces Mikaelson y sont depuis le début et qu'ont-ils fait ? A part se chamailler tels les enfants gâtés qu'ils sont ! Le roi du pays Originel est mort ! Qu'un autre prenne sa place ! Aucun des membres de sa famille ne pourrait être à sa hauteur ! Il nous faut un dirigeant avec des valeurs. Quelqu'un qui se souci réellement de nous et qui prendra les bonnes décisions ! Qui est d'accord avec moi ?! » La foule en délire cria aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Une fois tout le monde calmé, Dannial commença à applaudir. Tous tournèrent la tête en sa direction. Certains le reconnurent et s'en allèrent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Bien entendu Dannial n'était pas dupe il avait déjà marqué toutes personnes présentent avant de rentrer.

Il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, tout le monde s'écarta laissant le Mikaelson passer. Une fois au côté du fauteur de troubles, « Je me présente, Dannial Mikaelson, un des enfants gâtés. » Dit-il en souriant.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Répondit l'homme dédaigneusement.

-Vous avez donc l'avantage, car je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous.

-Je suis Bertrand Richard.

-Bien… Mr Richard, puis-je être mit au courant de l'objet de ce… meeting ?

-Nous réclamons la mise en place d'un nouveau gouvernement. Votre famille est au pouvoir depuis bien trop longtemps. Il y a un moment que vous ne vous souciez plus de votre peuple.

Plusieurs cris d'approbations se firent entendre.

-Et quel serait se nouveau gouvernement ?

-Mise en place d'élections, où le peuple voterait.

-Et le peuple élirait qui ? Vous ? demanda Dannial moqueur.

-Moi, ou un des cinq autre dirigeants voulant eux aussi que les choses changent.

Dannial réfléchit un instant, c'était beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'il pensait.

-Eh bien… il me tarde de les rencontrer.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Bertrand méfiant.

-Je veux dire que je vous invite vous ainsi que les cinq autres « dirigeants » à un dîner, au château Mikaelson. Nous aborderons ainsi toutes vos revendications. Dans une semaine mes serviteurs viendront vous chercher ici avec vos partenaires.

Dannial sorti sans plus de cérémonie. Une fois à l'extérieur il se téléporta au château. Roxane apparut quelques minutes après lui. « Je veux tout savoir sur eux. Où ils dorment, où ils mangent, qui ils fréquentent. Même la marque de lessive qu'ils utilisent. » La rousse hocha la tête et repartie. Dannial se dirigea vers la salle à manger où Hayley donnait à Hope son déjeuner. Il y avait également sa sœur qui feuilletait un de leurs grimoires les plus anciens.

-Nous avons un début de révolution sur les bras. Annonça-t-il.

-Ben tient, il ne manquait plus que ça. Soupira Emma.

-Révolution ? demanda Hayley qui essuyait la bouche de Hope.

-Certaines personnes pensent que notre famille est au pouvoir depuis trop longtemps. Ils veulent nous faire dégager de la tête du Pays avec des élections. Je les ai donc invités à venir dîner dans une semaine. J'aimerait que nous soyons tous présents.

-Tu me fais penser à Elijah. Sourit tristement l'hybride.

Elle donna Hope à Dannial et s'en alla.

-Elle va le voir tous les jours. Lui dit sa sœur.

-Elle l'aime vraiment alors.

-Tu en doutais ?

-Non, si au lieu de fuir avec sa fille, elle est ici. C'est qu'elle nous considère comme sa famille. Après tout quelle personne saine d'esprit nous choisirait si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Personne. _Rigola la blonde._ En parlant de ça je sais comment récupérer les cendres de père.

Dan encouragea sa sœur à poursuivre.

-Moyra m'a envoyé un message. Elle pense qu'avec l'aide d'un peu des cendres du chêne on peut récupérer celles de père.

-Pas bête du tout. C'est pour ça que tu consultais le grimoire du chêne. Comprit l'aîné.

La cadette approuva.

-Et donc , tu t'en doute bien ce n'est pas si simple. Il faut un rituel au cour du quel l'arbre nous donne de lui-même ces cendres. En échange d'un sacrifice.

-Quel genre de sacrifice ?

-Le cœur d'un habitant.

-Ironie de sort je suppose…

* * *

Elijah et Freya se trouvaient dans la petite bibliothèque de la maison, chacun lisant un bon livre dans le calme. « KOOOOOL ! ». Elijah soupira avant de retourner à sa lecture. Rebekah et Kol qui s'ennuyaient dans cette maison où, « Il n'y avait pas grand-chose faire. » comme ils se plaignaient souvent, s'étaient mis en tête de se pourrir l'un l'autre. Ce qui faisait, qu'au plein milieu de la nuit ou pendant une de leur séance de lecture on pouvait entendre les cadets Mikaelson se crier dessus.

Hier soir par exemple Rebekah avait réveillé Kol avec un gros saut d'eau gelé. Le plus jeune de la fratrie avait juré de se venger. Et à en juger par les cris de sa sœur il y était arrivé.

Les deux aînés virent arriver dans la pièce une Rebekah à la peau jaune avec des tâches noires. Elijah eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son amusement tandis que Freya éclata de rire. Kol apparut à son tour complètement hilare.

Voyant que personne ne la soutenait Rebekah décida de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Deuxième chapitre terminé.

Je me suis faite plaisir avec l'arrivée des Cullen. Et ce ne seront pas les seuls à entrer dans la vie des Mikaelson.

A votre avis pourquoi les Cullen ont besoin de Moyra et Artem ? Comment Henrik va-t-il prendre les révélations Finn ? Le cœur de qui Dannial et Emma vont-ils arracher ?

Réponse au prochain chapitre.

Bisous Cassiopée.


	4. Chapter 4

Sauver notre famille

Salut les gars ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je dois dire qu'il est plus court que ce que j'avais prévue, mais pas de panique le prochain chapitre sera plus long.

Petites précisions : Finn n'a évidemment pas passé neuf cent ans dagué par Klaus. Juste cent ans en même temps que Kol mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Finn et Freya sont jumeaux de même que Dannial et Emma.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3

Kurumi emmena Hayley dans un bâtiment à l'allure très ancienne. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la chinoise ouvrit une porte massif en bois et entra suivit de l'Hybride. Les deux femmes se trouvaient dans la plus grande bibliothèque surnaturelle du pays Originel. Elles traversèrent l'immense hall pleins de livres et s'arrêtèrent devant une entrée ayant un loup gravé au-dessus.

- _Voilà, ici tu trouveras des informations sur toutes les meutes de loup-garou et surtout la liste de leur descendants._

 _-C'est incroyable_. Dit Hayley impressionnée _._

 _-Oui, en mille ans nous avons amassé énormément de connaissances et comme Klaus était obsédé par les loups… Il est certain que c'est ici que tu trouveras des informations sur les sept meutes._

 _-Tu t'entends bien avec les Mikaelson ? Je veux dire Emma t'adore et Moyra aussi mais et les autres ?Ils t'ont accueilli facilement ?_ Demanda la jeune maman curieuse.

Kurumi sourit. _« Enfaîte, Moyra et Emma ont mit cinquante ans à m'apprécier. Elles ne me faisaient pas confiance. Il faut dire aussi que je venais d'une famille traditionnelle qui n'a pas vu d'un très bon œil la création des Vampires. J'ai essayé de tuer les Mikaelson pendant une dizaine d'années. Un jour, alors que je les traquais, je suis tombé sur des démons qui m'ont torturé et Dannial m'a sauvé. On a commencé une relation mal vue par nos familles. Bien entendu Elijah et Finn ont été gentil avec moi de même qu'Alec et Artem, en même temps eux aussi n'étaient pas des Mikaelson de naissance. Rebekah, Klaus et Kol se méfiaient de moi mais les pires c'étaient Emma et Moyra, elle ne m'adressaient pas la parole et m'ignoraient. Finalement c'est lors d'un combat contre des Kamis*, qu'ils ont compris que j'aimais profondément Dan et que je ferai tout pour lui. Après nos relations se sont nettement améliorées surtout avec les filles. »_

 _-Wow, je vois que leur méfiance ne date pas d'hier. Moi, il m'a fallut deux ans pour que Klaus me trouve digne de protéger Hope._ Plaisanta Hayley.

 _-Et bien c'est cinq ans de moins que ce que j'aurais parier._ Rigola à son tour Kurumi.

 _-Mais dis moi… C'est quoi des Kamis ?_

 _-Une faction de sorcières japonaises, dont ma mère faisait partie. Elles prient des divinités shintoïstes qui selon la légende leur auraient donné le don de la magie._

 _-Tu es donc une kami toi aussi ?_

 _-Oui mais à moitié, enfaite ma mère était une Kami et mon père un changeforme. Les changeformes peuvent transformer en animal selon l'année de naissance. Moi par exemple je me transforme en un tigre blanc. J'ai une sœur qui se transforme en lapin, un frère en rat et un autre en cheval. Mais le plus impressionnant c'est mon père, il se transforme en dragon**._

 _-Et moi qui croyait qu'il n'existait que les loups-garous, les sorcières et les vampires._ Dit Hayley ahurie.

- _Non, il existe tout plein d'espèce d'ailleurs nous en avons accueilli plusieurs ici. Beaucoup les croit disparut ou imaginaires car ils ne se montrent plus mais ils ont presque tous atterrit là. Bon je te laisse à tes recherches, j'ai une réunion avec Alec et les enseignants dans moins de trente minutes._

- _D'accord à plus tard._

Une fois Kurumi partie, Hayley se tourna vers les étagères contenant l'histoire des loup et soupira : _« Bon…Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. »_ Elle devait à tout prix trouvé des loups provenant des sept meutes. Meutes desquelles Lucien avait extrait le venin.

* * *

Artem se trouvait dans la forêt sur le territoire Quilleutte. Les anciens leur avaient permis à Moyra et lui de pénétrer dans la réserve. Bien sûr les loups ne leur faisaient pas confiance et les suivaient partout où ils allaient. Le blond suivait une odeur qu'il avait trouvé prés de l'endroit où avait eu lieu la dernière disparition. Il remarqua sur plusieurs arbres des entailles anormalement grosses. Jacob arriva à sa gauche.

- _Alors qu'as tu trouvé ?_

 _-Des marques qu'aucun animal aurait pu faire. Répondit-il en sortant son téléphone. Il fit plusieurs photos et les envoya à Moyra. Dis-moi… Est-ce possible de parler avec les anciens ? j'ai quelques questions à leur poser._

 _-Je vais vous organiser une rencontre dans les plus bref délais_. Affirma l'alpha avant de repartir.

Moyra apparut derrière lui _. « Alors ? »_ demanda-t-il.

 _-J'ai inspecter tout le territoire hors des limites de la réserve. Il n'y a rien, tout se concentre dans cette zone._

 _-Donc, cette chose à vraiment un problème avec la réserve. Pourtant parmi les corps retrouvés aux alentours, il n'y avait aucun habitant de la réserve._

 _-Les contacts de Carlisle vont envoyé les rapports de police. Mais le temps qu'ils les envoient, on devrait se concentrer sur les disparitions._

Le blond hocha la tête. « Retournant chez les Cullen attendre la réponse des anciens. » Les deux chasseurs prirent le chemin du retour. En arrivant, ils remarquèrent que tous les Cullen à l'exception de Carlisle qui se trouvait à l'hôpital, étaient à l'extérieur. Les garçons faisaient quelques petits combats amicaux, pendant qu'Esmé peignait, que Bella lisait un de ses romans favoris et qu'Alice, Rosalie et Renesmé discutaient des dernière tendances. Artem se joignit aux garçons pendant que Moyra reçut l'appelle d'Emma. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour répondre.

 _-Waip ?_

 _-Vous serez là vendredi ?_

 _-Pas sûr pourquoi ?_

 _-Nous avons un début de révolution sur les bras._ Déclara sa cousine.

 _-Et alors ce n'est pas la première._ Répondit Moyra pas le moins inquiète.

 _-Oui mais toute la famille était présente. Là, ils ne nous prennent pas au sérieux, car ils ont toujours eu a faire à nos pères et nos oncles. Donc, Dannial a prévu un petit dîner avec tous les perturbateurs._

 _-Et le mieux serait que nous soyons tous présents ? C'est ça ?_

 _-Oui, je te connais Mia, tu adores ce genre de dîner._

Moyra soupira, il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours aimé les dîner d'intimidation en famille, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'annonce de ce dîner l'avait laissé de marbre. A croire que plus rien n'avait la même saveur, sûrement dû au fait que tous les Mikaelson ne seraient pas là. « Si Arti et moi avons résolu cette affaire avant le dîner nous viendrons. »

 _-Parfait._ S'exclama Emma _. Ah enfaîte, j'ai trouvé le sort pour le chêne._

 _-Et ?_

 _-Et nous avons besoin du cœur d'un habitant du pays Originel._

Moyra fronça les sourcils.

 _-Et alors ? C'est pas ce qui manque. Pourquoi tu le dis comme si c'était un obstacle ?_

 _-Moyra on ne peut pas tuer un habitant, nous aussi nous devons suivre les lois… nos lois._

 _-Je sais, j'en ai écrite la plupart. Il faut trouver une faille, connaissant mon père il a forcément dû les tourner à notre avantage. Ce serait dommage que l'on soit bannit de notre propre création._

Emma soupira : _« Bien, il semble que je n'ai plus qu'a me plonger dans notre constitution. », « Bonne chance. »_ dit la métisse avant que sa cousine ne raccroche.

* * *

Finn guettait la réaction d'Henrik, il venait de lui raconter en détail les dix siècles de décadence familiale.

 _-Après ma mort mère et père vous ont transformer en monstres suceurs de sang._

 _-Ils étaient désespérés et ils ne pensaient pas que ça se finirait comme ça._

 _-Et tu dis que notre sœur Freya est en vie, et que Nik n'est pas le fils de père. Je n'arrives pas à le croire._

 _-Pourtant tout est vrai. Tu verrai Emma, Moyra et Dannial, ils sont exceptionnels. Ils sont tous les trois mariés, enfin Moyra a divorcé mais bon. Ils ont réussit à créer une autre dimension, que nous avons baptisé le pays Originel. Et Hope, la fille de Niklaus un vrai petit ange, on ressent déjà toute la puissance qu'elle possède._

Finn se rendait compte que plus il pensait à sa famille plus il ressentait une très forte nostalgie. Il était vrai qu'au fil des siècles, ils n'avaient pas fait que semer le chaos autour d'eux. Après tout il gouvernait assez bien le pays Originel.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment s'en sortait ses enfants et sa nièce à la gestion du royaume qu'ils avaient créé. Il doutait qu'Emma ou Moyra prenne sa place, sa fille était bien trop tyrannique pour ce poste. Au moindre soucis, elle aurait sûrement hypnotisé tous ceux qui oseraient la contredire. Et n'en parlant même pas de Moyra, la fille d'Elijah n'avait clairement pas le même engouement que son père pour les compromis. Elle serait plus du genre à punir pour l'exemple. Non le meilleur pour sa succession était Dannial. Il était aussi efficace qu'Elijah et avait un tempérament de leader comme Klaus et Kol, et surtout il restait toujours raisonnable comme son père.

 _-Et pourtant tu as comploter avec mère pour les tuer._ Accusa le plus jeune des frères.

 _-Oui ! Et je ne regrette pas, d'ailleurs je ne cesse de penser que c'est mieux pour nous… pour le monde en général._

 _-Et Moyra, Dannial et Emma ?Tu as pensé à eux ?!_

 _-Ils seraient bien mieux sans nous. Je t'ai raconter ce que nos frères et moi avions fait. Mes enfants et nos nièces méritent mieux que nous._

 _-Je me souviens quand les jumeaux ont perdu leur mère. Dannial ne parlait plus et Emma n'avait plus aucun sourire sur son si beau visage. Tu regardais mère et Rebekah s'occuper d'eux au loin et tu as dis : « Mes enfant viennent de perdre leur mère mais moi je serais l pour eux. Pour toujours et à jamais. » Est-ce des paroles en l'air ?_

 _-Non ! Mais, tu ne sais pas toi ! Cette soif de sang incontrôlable, ce sentiment d'être le mal personnifié. Notre famille à changé Henrik… nos frères et sœur ont changé. Même Freya. Nous ne semons que sang et ravageons tout sur notre passage même ceux que nous aimons._ L'image de Sage lui revint tristement. _C'était la seule solution pour le salut de notre famille._

 _-Non, c'était la seule solution pour toi Finn. C'était égoïste de vouloir priver nos frères et notre sœur de la vie et encore plus vis-à-vis de Dannial et des filles de les soustraire à leur famille. Surtout quand moi je suis mort et que j'ai passé les dix dernières années ou siècles à me languir de chacun d'entre vous… Tu m'a enseigné que dans les pires moments les seuls qui seront toujours à tes côtés sont les membres de ta famille, peu importe les événements._ Henrik lança un regard déçu à son grand-frère avant de sortir de la grotte.

* * *

Les quatre Mikaelson étaient assis autour de la table. Rebekah boudait encore à cause de Kol et surtout parce qu'Elijah lui avait interdit de se venger. C'était injuste, elle était restée toute une semaine avec la peau jaune et noire. Kol discutait avec Elijah, tandis que Freya était perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes l'aînée parla :

 _-Dites-moi… Pourquoi vous ne parlez jamais de Dannial, Emma et Moyra ?_

Il eu un petit silence gênant que Rebekah brisa :

 _-Vois-tu il y a certaines personnes dans cette pièce qui ont sûrement trop honte pour oser en parler._

La blonde avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en regardant tour à tour Elijah et Kol. Freya ne manqua pas l'avertissement muet que lança Elijah à sa sœur, mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche Kol se leva et s'exclama furieusement :

 _-C'est quoi ton problème !? Tu nous reproche la même chose depuis presque trois cent ans !_

 _-Ce que vous avez fait était horrible et d'une petitesse sans égal même pour vous !_

Elijah qui sentait déjà les prémices d'une grande dispute intervint.

-Calmez -vous !

 _-Tu ne dis rien à ce sujet Elijah_. Rebekah baissa d'un ton et continua. _Pourtant de Finn, Klaus, Kol et bien-sûr toi. Tu es celui qui devrait avoir le plus honte. Rebekah sorti de la salle à manger_. Kol ne tarda pas non plus mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre comme sa sœur, il préféra sortir prendre l'air.

Elijah soupira avant de se rasoir aux côtés d'une Freya médusée par la tournure qu'avait prit sa question. C'était dans se genre de moment qu'Elijah regrettait qu'il n'y ai pas d'alcool sur la propriété. Après cinq minute de silence complet, il parla :

 _-Si tu veux je peux te raconter leur enfance._ Proposa Elijah.

Freya sourit à son petit frère et l'encouragea à commencer.

Chapitre finit !

Kamis* : Les kamis sont des esprits mais dans l'histoire je les considère comme des sorcières.

Changeforme** : La encore j'ai pris des libertés. J'ai tout inventé sauf le nom. Donc la ce sont des êtres capable de se transformer en leur signe astrologiques chinois. (Je trouvais ça cool…)

Donc voilà, Artem et Moyra enquête sur des meurtres et des disparitions. Hayley se lance à la recherche des sept meutes. Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Les disputes des Mikaelson ? Et la petite histoire de Kurumi ?

Laissez des commentaires.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Sauver notre famille

Salut les gars ! De retour avec le nouveau chapitre et une précision :

Dans l'histoire ce n'est pas Lucien le méchant. Donc à la place de Lucien c'est Olivier de Fanguet. C'est lui qui a finalement comploter contre les Mikaelson avec les ancêtres. Bien sûr Lucien était toujours présent mais il est resté à peu près fidèle aux originels.

Voilà bonne lecture. :)

Chapitre 4

Moyra se trouvait dans la pièce où reposait le piano d'Edward, c'était un authentique Bluthner. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur la surface lisse de l'instrument. Des souvenirs douloureux d'une époque qu'elle préférait oublier refirent surface. Une époque bénie et maudite à la fois. Elle avait vraiment cru au bonheur, mais son nom l'avait rapidement rappelé à l'ordre. Etre une Mikaelson avait beaucoup d'avantages mais aussi des inconvénients encore plus important. Comme perdre des innocents dans des guerres qui n'étaient pas les leurs.

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya rageusement. Et dire qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus y repenser. Voilà qu'un simple piano la replongeait dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire derrière sa petite porte noire, où elle cachait toutes les choses auxquelles il lui était impossible d'y faire face.

Elle senti la présence de quelqu'un et se retourna après avoir jeter un glamour sur son apparence. Edward lui faisait face. Le Cullen n'avait pas exactement vu ce qui tracassait la Mikaelson, mais Jasper avait ressenti la violence de sa douleur avec tellement de force qu'il avait demandé à son frère d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

 _-Tu en joues ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _-Ce n'est pas mon instrument préféré, mais oui, j'en joue et très bien même._

 _-Tu préfères quel instrument ?_

 _-Le violon, beaucoup plus noble que les pianos._

Edward sourit, les pensées de Moyra le mettait au défi de la contredire.

 _-Et bien pourrais-tu me montrer…_

Leur conversation fût interrompu par l'arrivée de Jacob et de sa meute. Les deux se dirigèrent vers le salon, où se trouvait tout le monde à l'exception d'Artem. Moyra remarqua que la louve était là avec les autres. La Mikaelson étudia la louve, elle semblait nerveuse et regardait toutes les issues comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne rentre. Emmett pris soin de la chambrer un peu.

-Ah Lee-Lee est de retour ! Dis moi petite louve de mon cœur tu ne voulait plus me voir ? Dit-il faussement triste.

Leah lança un regard noir à Emmett.

Artem venait de finir sa douche. Le blond s'habillait calmement, quand il sentit la présence des loups, mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi la louve qui s'était sauvé le jour de la rencontre. Artem se souvenait qu'au moment où leur regard s'était croisé, il avait ressenti un frisson pendant une millième de seconde avant qu'elle ne s'enfuisse comme une voleuse. Depuis il avait cherché à la revoir mais elle était restée très loin de la maison des Cullen. Il finit de s'habiller à la hâte ne voulant pas qu'elle s'en aille de nouveau.

A en juger par le regard de Moyra, il était entrer trop rapidement dans le salon. Il remarqua le regard moqueur qu'Edward lui lança et fit comme si il ne lui était pas adressé. Il posa lentement les yeux vers la louve. Elle était encore plus belle que dans sa tête. Sa peau cuivrée était un peu plus prononcé que chez Moyra. Un corps fin et athlétique, elle faisait la même taille que Rosalie. De beaux cheveux couleur jais aux reflets brillants. Et ses yeux noirs étaient tellement envoûtant. Malheureusement il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation.

 _-Oh merde , elle s'est imprégnée de lui !_

Quand tout les regards furent posé sur elle, Moyra su qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix. Artem la regarda un instant puis réalisa enfin ce que sa partenaire de chasse venait enfin de dire et ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se tourner vers Leah. Mais celle-ci, ne supportant pas d'être le centre de l'attention s'enfuit. Il voulu la rattrapé mais Moyra le retint et y alla à sa place.

Leah courait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Cette Moyra avait prononcé tout haut ce qu'elle-même n'avait pas encore accepté. Maintenant Artem savait et il avait désormais le droit de la rejeter comme Sam l'avait fait il y presque une dizaine d'années maintenant. Elle arriva finalement au bord d'une falaise cachée par les arbres. D'un seul coup elle senti une présence à ses côtés, elle se retourna vivement et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la métisse.

 _-Tu es venue te moquer ?_ demanda-t-elle amère.

- _Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?_

L'amérindienne haussa les épaules : _« N'êtes-vous pas ensemble ? », la Mikaelson lâcha un petit rire moqueur. « Nous nous sommes mariés Arti et moi, il y a exactement neuf cent vingt ans… »_ Le visage de Leah se décomposa, son imprégné était un homme marié. _« … Et nous avons divorcé deux cent ans plus tard. Donc non nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »_

 _-Pourquoi est-tu là ?_ Au son de sa voix, Moyra remarqua que la Quilleutte était soulagée.

 _-J'ai fait une gaffe, c'était à toi de l'annoncer à Arti et je t'ai privé de ce grand moment._ Dit elle avec ironie.

 _-Que sais-tu de l'imprégnation tu n'est pas de notre tribu_. Cracha Leah encore remontée.

La quilleutte regarda la femme rire mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique se soit elle se retrouva face à un félin au pelage noir. Elle recula du pas mais le félin se transforma à nouveau.

 _-Vous les quilleuttes vous pensez que vous êtes le seul peuple avec des guerriers changeur de peau._ Dit Moyra en s'habillant. _Mais …_

La métisse se tût en sentant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, elle huma l'air et se tourna vers une Leah curieuse. Elle murmura doucement : « Quand je te dirais de courir tu t'exécutes sans réfléchir. »

Moyra sentait que la chose approchait, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la forêt. Signe que même les insectes et les animaux avaient sentit le danger. Elle se rapprocha de Leah, si il arrivait quelque chose à l'âme sœur d'Artem, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Au loin, elle distingua une forme à l'aspect repoussant qui l'alerta quand elle reconnu la créature. Tout devenait évident à présent, pourquoi il n'y avait pratiquement que les habitants de la réserve qui disparaissaient.

-LEAH COURS ! Cria-t-elle tout en sortant deux armes.

Artem regarda sa montre cela faisait plus de quatre heures que Moyra était aller parler à Leah. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Leah s'était imprégné de lui. Il avait une très grande appréhension comment devait-il se comporter avec elle ? Étaient-ils obligés d'êtres ensemble ? Bien sûr cela ne le dérangeait pas, elle était magnifique. Mais il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle se sente obligé de quoi que se soit avec lui. Il détestait aussi qu'encore une fois il ne soit pas maître de sa propre vie. La première fois que cela s'était produit Moyra et lui avaient énormément souffert. Il n'avait pas envie que Leah souffre elle aussi.

Il suivait Jacob qui l'emmenait au conseil des anciens. Vu qu'il était l'imprégné de Leah il avait le droit de circuler librement sur le territoire. Il arrivèrent prés d'une maison qui était en retrait des autres maison. A l'entrée se tenait Sam, l'autre alpha, qui visiblement les attendait. Ces derniers jours Artem ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé. L'alpha préférait laissé à Jacob les entretiens avec les chasseurs.

A l'intérieur, la lumière était tamisée. Les anciens s'étaient tous installés en un demi cercle, Billy Black était face à l'entrée. Et de part et d'autre de lui, il y avait le vieux Quil et une femme proche dans la quarantaine, elle lui rappelait Leah. Sûrement sa mère. Billy prit la parole :

-Tu as demander à nous voir ?

-Oui, je pense savoir quelle est la créature qui trouble votre tribu, mais j'ai quelques questions pour être sûr.

-Nous t'écoutons.

-Est-ce la première fois que ces phénomènes se produisent ? Je veux dire la disparition de plusieurs membres de votre tribu, vos légendes ne parlent pas de faits similaires ?

Le blond observa les anciens réfléchir puis se concerter du regard. Ils étaient pris dans une espèce de discussion silencieuse. Après cinq minutes, l'un deux parla :

-Non, il n'a pas connaître nos légendes.

-Henri à raison, il n'est pas humain. Dit un autre avec mépris.

La seule femme du conseil parla :

-Il est vrai, mais c'est aussi l'imprégné de ma fille. Il est désormais des nôtres.

Artem sourit au moins il avait quelqu'un de son côté.

-Si je puis me permettre. Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de la sécurité de votre tribu. En effet je suis beaucoup de choses, pas un vampire si cela peut vous rassurer. Mais avant tout je suis un chasseur, je chasse les créatures surnaturelle depuis plus de neuf cent ans, et je fais de mon mieux pour vous aider. Par contre, il est impératif que nous travaillons ensemble pour que cette réserve retrouve sa sérénité. C'est à vous de choisir, soit vous coopérez et on sauve tout le monde, soit vous restez bornés et je repars chasser d'autre créatures et sauver des personnes qui le mérite et le veule vraiment…

Le silence se fit quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Billy se décide à parler :

-Il y a trente ans quand nous étions encore adolescents, des disparition similaires ont eu lieu. Plus d'une vingtaines de personne disparus. Pendant cinq mois, nous vivions tous dans la terreur puis aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, tout s'était arrêté… Jusqu'à maintenant.

Artem souffla, il était désormais certain de savoir à quoi, il avait affaire.

-Dites à tout le monde de ne pas s'aventurer dans la forêt même les loups. Il y a un Wendigo dans les parages…

* * *

Freya écoutait avec attention sa sœur parler de ses neveux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître. Rebekah et Kol avaient finalement accepté de se joindre à Elijah qui racontait leur souvenirs sur leurs neveux.

Flash back.

Rebekah cherchait Emma partout. Ses frères lui avait confié ses nièces pendant qu'ils étaient allé apprendre à Dannial comment chasser. Malheureusement à huit ans, Emma avait tendance à s'enfuir dès que personne ne la regardait. Rebekah avait à peine eu le temps de s'occuper de la Moyra de cinq ans sept minutes que son autre nièce s'était volatilisée.

La blonde passa de maison en maison demander si quelqu'un avait vu la petite fugueuse. Finalement après une bonne demie heure de recherche, elle entendit la voix de sa nièce près de la clairière. Rebekah s'approcha discrètement et observa.

Emma n'était pas seule, il y avait avec elle quelques enfants du village. Rebekah remarqua que sa nièce était assise sur le plus haut siège, elle remarqua aussi qu'Emma aboyait des ordres aux autres enfants.

 _-C'est pas juste à chaque fois ! A chaque fois c'est toi qui joue la reine._ S'indigna une des petites filles.

 _-C'est vrai ! Nous aussi on veut être reine !_ Approuva une autre.

Les protestations ne semblèrent pas atteindre la petite blonde qui se contenta de mettre sur sa tête la petite couronne faite de branches et de brindilles que tenait un des garçons. Elle lança un regard à tout le monde, son regard défiait qui conque voulait la détrôner. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir se rebeller elle alla s'asseoir sur son trône de fortune, pendant que les autres se prosternait.

Fin du Flash back

 _-Tu n'es pas sérieuse !_

 _-Bien sûr que je le suis. Emma les a tous forcé à se prosterner face à elle._ Assura Rebekah.

 _-A croire que c'est de famille._ Plaisanta Kol.

Elijah sourit.

 _-J'aimerais dire que le côté capricieux d'Emma c'est estompé avec l'âge mais ce serait mentir. Notre nièce est lunatique et excentrique, mais elle est aussi très sensible. C'est une bonne combattante mais ne supporte pas les conflits entre les gens qu'elle aime. C'est pourquoi Moyra, Dannial et elle, sont toujours à l'écart de nos querelles fraternelles._ Expliqua-t-il à sa grande sœur.

* * *

Hayley regardait un tableau où on la voyait de profil et à genoux, regardant ses mains posés sur son ventre rond. Elle avait été surprise de voir que Klaus l'avait peinte et encore plus de voir son tableaux dans un des immenses couloirs que comptaient le château. L'hybride senti la présence d'Emma à ses côtés.

-Oncle Nik nous avait envoyé le tableau il y a un an.

-Je savais qu'il peignait Hope, j'ai vu le tableau qui se trouve dans sa chambre mais moi je suis surprise.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Oncle Nik à peint tellement de femmes sans importance alors pourquoi pas celle qui lui a fait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Hayley sourit à Emma, quand la blonde n'était pas en mode « tyran » elle devenait une personne douce et pleine de compassion. La fille de Finn emmena Hayley vers le salon de la tour qu'elle partageait avec Alec. Les deux femmes s'assirent et Emma fit léviter deux tasses de thé jusqu'à elles.

 _-Ils me manquent… La langue de vipère de Rebekah, la douceur de Freya, Elijah…_ Elle fit une pause puis reprit. _Même la paranoïa de Klaus me manque._

Emma rigola.

- _Et Davina, Camille et même ton père et Kol, alors que je les ai à peine connus._

 _-Ça s'appelle l'effet Mikaelson_. Dit la blonde taquine. _Parles moi de Camille et Davina._

 _-Camille, était lumineuse, pleine de vie et tellement courageuse. Quand elle est rentrée dans notre monde nous avions tous cru qu'elle se perdrait mais elle est toujours restée la même. Si tu voyais comment à son contact Klaus devenait un peu plus supportable. C'était une fille bien._

Hayley essuya ses joues humides.

 _-Et Davina, si jeune et si puissante. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est être libre et garder ses amis en sécurité. Les ancêtres ne lui ont pas fait de cadeau, aimer un Mikaelson était le pire crime possibles selon eux. Même morte elle s'est encore sacrifié pour sa communauté_. La jeune mère finit par craquer. _Je me sens si coupable, elles sont morte à cause de nous. Alors qu'elles avaient tant de fois risqué leur vie pour nous. Pour Hope et aucun de nous n'a été en mesure de les sauver. Finalement, j'avais raison ce qui nous aime finissent toujours par souffrir._

Emma prit Hayley dans ses bras et murmura :

 _-Ne sois pas si dure avec toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il arrive un moment où on a beau tout faire et essayer encore et encore, il y a des choses inévitables dans la vie._ Tout en prononçant ses paroles, la blonde eu une idée, qu'elle se promit d'approfondir le moment voulu. _Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment c'est se concentrer sur mes oncles et tantes ainsi que mon père._

Quelques instant plus tard, Emma ferma la porte de la chambre d'une Hayley épuisée. Elle se rendit dans le petit salon commun où l'attendaient Alec, Kurumi et Dannial.

Son frère était plonger dans des papiers concernant le royaume, tout en maudissant leur père absent. Quant aux deux autres ils discutaient tranquillement autour d'une bouteille de scotch vielle de vingt ans. Elle se hâta dans les bras de son mari qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine et l'embrassa langoureusement.

 _-Du nouveau sur nos rebelles ?_ Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle sépara sa bouche de celle de son mari.

 _-Tous issus des premières familles venue s'installer dans notre Royaume._

 _-Génial tu veux dire que se sont tous des nobles qui veulent prendre notre place._ Résuma Kurumi.

Dannial hocha la tête avant de venir s'asseoir près de sa femme.

 _-Mais ces familles ont beaucoup à perdre si on venait à quitter le pouvoir._ Dit Alec surprit.

 _-C'est bien là tout le problème. J'ai vérifié si un membre de la famille avait pu leur causer du tord et rien, même pas un insignifiant triangle amoureux. Nous avons toujours entretenu de bonnes relations avec eux._

 _-Et donc que faisons nous ?_

 _-Comme prévu dîner avec eux, les évaluer et à la fin les intimider en arrachant un cœur… allez deux cœurs soyons fous._ Déclara Dannial avec un immense sourire digne de Klaus.

Fin du chapitre ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Le flash back sur Emma? La révélation de Moyra? L'imprégnation de Leah sur Artem?

Laissez des commentaires si ça vous plait.

Bisous.


	6. Chapter 6

Sauver notre famille

Hello tout le monde, pas grand-chose à dire aujourd'hui dons je vous laisse lire en paix.

Bonne lecture. :-)

Chapitre 5

Emma se dirigeait vers le salon où se trouvait avec Hope dans les bras. La jeune maman était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

 _« Oui, Mary je sais essais de les calmer s'il te plaît._ », Hayley soupira. _« Ecoutes donnes moi une semaine. », « Une semaine, Mary, juste une._ ». A la réponse de son interlocutrice Hayley parût soulagée _. « Merci. »._ Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Emma.

 _-Ma meute à besoin de moi. Il faut que j'aille les rejoindre._

 _-Je comprends mais la Nouvelle Orléans n'est pas sûre pour toi._

 _-Je sais mais, ils se sont battu à mes côtés tant de fois. Ils m'ont aidé à protéger Hope. Et je suis leur alpha._ Dit la brune en s'asseyant désespérée sur un des fauteuils.

 _-Bon, tu as demandé à cette Mary une semaine._

 _-Pour trouver une solution et savoir comment les gérer._

 _-Bien, j'ai une solution pour vous. Un moyen de les protéger sans pour autant te mettre en danger._

Hayley regarda la blonde, curieuse.

Artem soupira, il se trouvait à l'endroit où le Wendigo avait capturé Leah et Moyra. Il se demandait comment le Wendigo avait pu venir à bout de la Mikaelson. Après tout, sa partenaire était le meilleur chasseur qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Un jour elle était venue à bout d'une cinquante de vampires sans faire une seule fois appel à la magie et là un insignifiant cannibale arrivait à la kidnappé. Il se retourna vers les Cullen qui l'avaient suivi. Ce n'est seulement quand Jasper lui envoya une onde de calme qu'il remarqua à quel point il avait soudainement peur pour Moyra mais aussi pour Leah. Edward posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient.

 _-Les loups nous attendent à la frontière._ L'informa Alice.

Le blond hocha la tête et se mit en chemin suivit des autres. En quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant les loups.

 _-Nous voulons savoir ce qu'est exactement un Wendigo et pourquoi tu nous interdit de nous aventurer sur notre propre territoire._ grogna Jacob.

 _-Je sais que c'est difficile et que vous voulez aller à la recherche de votre sœur mais croyez j'essaie de minimiser les pertes. Pour répondre à la première question, les Wendigo sont à la base des humains issus de peuple autochtones comme vous par exemple. Lord des périodes de grandes famines ils décident de survivre en mangeant des gens de leur propre tribu. Et plus il mange de la chaire humaine moins ils ressemblent à des humains. Ils ont la capacité d'imiter des voix pour attirer leur proie._

Plusieurs quilleuttes frissonnèrent au discours du chasseur.

 _-Tu veux dire qu'il a déjà manger ma sœur et Moyra ?_ Demanda Seth pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

 _-Non, il a normalement d'autres personne dans son garde manger avant d'arriver à elles._ Répondit-il en se voulant rassurant.

 _-Comment les tuer ?_ Demanda un loup de la meute de Sam qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 _-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen : le feu. Vous pourrez essayer de lui arracher la tête, de le démembrer il ne mourra pas et vous risqueriez d'y rester c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer au fond des bois pour retrouver Leah._

 _-Mais, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés en attendant qu'il attaque d'autres personnes._ Dit Sam.

 _-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous accordiez aux Cullen le droit de franchir la frontière pour qu'ils m'aident à couvrir toute la zone et pendant ce temps vous empêcherez les habitants de la réserve de se rendre dans les bois._

Artem regarda Jacob et Sam qui se concertaient du regard avant de le regarder à nouveau.

 _-Nous devons en discuter avec le conseil._ Déclara Sam avant de s'en aller avec sa meute suivie bien vite Jacob et sa meute.

Artem souffla d'exaspération, depuis le début ces doyens qui n'avaient participé à un combat de leur vie mettait ses nerfs à vif. Esmée lui fit un sourire encourageant.

Ils retournèrent tous à la villa. Le blond sorti une carte de la région et la posa sur la table. Sur le chemin, il avait réfléchit normalement Moyra ne se serait jamais fait avoir de la sorte à part si elle l'avait voulu. Après tout ils étaient partenaires, si l'un disparaissait l'autre pouvait le retrouver grâce à leur lien. En créant leur confrérie de chasseur, ils avaient toujours encourager des chasseurs en parfaite harmonie à se lier.

Edward qui bien entendu écoutait ses pensées intervint :

 _-Lier comment ?_

Les autres leur lancèrent des regards curieux et Artem parla _: « Il y a un peu plus de neuf cent ans, Moyra et moi sillonnions le monde, sur notre route nous crossions toutes sorte de créatures. Certaines persécutés par les hommes. Et d'autres qui au contraire était un véritable fléau pour eux. On les tuait et petit à petit l'idée à germer de chasser ses créatures qui tourmentaient les gens sans défense. Mais bien vite il était devenu évident qu'à deux nous étions trop peu pour venir à bout de toute créature que nous chassions. Au fur et à mesure que l'on parcourait le monde on rencontrait des humains qui, comme nous, voulaient combattre ses créatures. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour les combattre. Moyra a eu l'idée de leur donner plus de puissance. En à peine un mois nous avons mit au point un sort, capable de rendre les humains plus fort, plus rapide et surtout immortels. A l'époque les moyens de communications étaient inexistants et je voulais que deux chasseurs qui étaient fait pour chasser ensemble puissent se retrouver n'importe où sur Terre. Alors avec un autre sort, ils étaient liés par l'esprit. Un peu comme Moyra et moi, depuis notre enfance nous sommes liés et … »_

 _-Attends tu veux dire que Moyra et toi vous vous connaissez depuis votre enfance ?_ demanda Bella Ahurie.

 _-Je veux dire même mieux nous sommes nés, au même moment, dans la même cabane._

 _-Wow, le hasard fait bien les choses_. Dit Renesmée.

 _-Sûrement, certains pensent que nous sommes une légende._

 _-Quelle légende ?_

 _-La légende grecque sur les âmes sœurs. Les surhommes avec deux têtes, quatre bras et quatre jambes, qui s'étaient rebeller contre Zeus et voulurent prendre la place des Dieux sur le mont Olympe. Pour les punir Zeus les séparèrent en deux. *_

 _-Oui mais vous n'êtes pas des âmes sœurs si Leah s'est imprégnée de toi, et surtout si Marcus lui-même à Voltera m'a confirmer que vous ne l'étiez pas._

 _-En effet, nous ne le sommes pas mais comme toute légende il y a une part de vérité et une part de fantaisie._

 _-Attends vous vous êtes rencontrer chez les Volturi ?_ Demanda Alice.

Les deux blonds hochèrent la tête.

 _-La mère de Moyra est mariée à Marcus Volturi. A partir de ses dix ans Moyra à vécu à Voltera, certain la considère comme la princesse même si elle n'est pas un vampire._

 _-Putain de merde._ Souffla Emette.

D'habitude Esmée l'aurait réprimander pour son langage mais elle était trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour le faire.

Voyant les Cullen choqués, Artem décida de reprendre son récit initial : _« Et nous avons donc la capacité de communiquer entre nous par la pensée et aussi de ressentir ce que l'autre ressent. Le sort de liaison à les même caractéristiques en plus du GPS intégré. Le sort se manifeste de cette façon_. Le chasseur montra l'arc tatoué sur son poignet. _J'ai l'arc et Moyra à la flèche. »_ Termina-t-il.

 _-Et donc tu penses que Moyra à fait exprès de se faire capturer pour que tu puisse localiser la cachette du Wendigo ?_ Questionna Edward.

 _-C'est la seule explication me venant à l'esprit._

Kol porta sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée avant de la redéposer sur la table. C'était à son tour de raconter un souvenir à Freya. Il choisit Moyra, il n'avait pas de souvenir d'elle quand elle était adolescente mais il se souvenait très bien de son enfance.

Flash Back

Kol avait du mal à dormir, son père, Klaus et Henrik s'était lancé dans un concours de ronflements. Des fois il enviait ses frères Finn et Elijah qui avaient chacun leur propre cabane. Il se leva, après tout puisque que le sommeil ne semblait pas venir, il pouvait bien prendre un peu d'air frais. Il prit soin de ne faire aucun bruit, Mikael avait le sommeil fragile. Kol réussit enfin à sortir et se dirigea vers la forêt. Autant mettre à profit ses heures en s'entraînant à la magie. Pendant qu'il lançait un sort basique il entendit des bruits venant d'un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Le Mikaelson prit son arme et s'approcha des bruits. Il vit à quelques pas de lui. Sa nièce Moyra qui s'entraînait avec Artem avec des bouts de bois. Il sourit même la nuit ces deux là étaient ensemble.

 _-C'est pas comme ça Moyra, tu es nulle._ Fit le petit garçon agacé.

 _-Non, c'est toi qui es nul ! Tu ne sais même pas expliquer correctement._

 _-Ben si je suis nul, t'as qu'à apprendre à te battre toute seule._

 _-Exactement c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais devenir une guerrière sans ton aide._

 _-Ah oui ? Et qui va t'aider ? Personne ne t'entrainera car t'es une fille._ Artem parti avant même que son amie ait pu répliquer.

 _-Vas t'en j'ai pas besoin de toi !_ Cria la Mikaelson en colère _._

Kol observa sa nièce un instant avant d'avoir pitié d'elle et de révéler sa présence. La petite fille sursauta en voyant son oncle, elle essaya de cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait son morceau de boit.

 _-Il est tard que fais-tu seule dans les bois ?_

Elle baissa les yeux. Kol s'approcha d'elle et prit le bois.

 _-Tu sais pourtant que ton grand-père ne veut pas que tu apprenne à te battre._

 _-Mais c'est injuste ! Moi je veux me battre et je veux devenir aussi forte que toi et grand-père, oncle Nik, oncle Finn, oncle Rik. Je veux que mon papa soit fier de moi._ Protesta-t-elle avec détermination.

Kol réfléchit une minute, après tout pourquoi pas Moyra avait un immense potentiel qui ne demandait qu'a être exploité.

 _-Bon, moi je vais t'apprendre._

Les yeux gris de la petite fille sur mirent à briller.

 _-Mais c'est notre secret à nous d'accord ?_

Moyra hocha vivement la tête, c'était leur secret à elle et son oncle Kol.

Fin du Flash Back

 _-Qui est ce Artem ?_ Demanda Freya.

 _-Le meilleur ami de Moyra. Répondit Kol._

 _-Aussi son ex-mari, le père de son enfant…_ Continua Rebekah.

 _-Et son partenaire de chasse. Termina Elijah._

Freya tourna la tête vers Elijah et sourit : « Tu es grand-père ? » Demanda-t-elle taquine.

 _-Si tu le veux bien ma sœur c'est une histoire pour un autre jour. Dit Elijah en se levant._

Freya souffla d'exaspération. Est-ce qu'un jour dans cette famille on pourra tout simplement dire les choses sans laisser le mystère planer.

Le lendemain

Tous les Cullen étaient réunit dans la forêt autour d'Artem. Ce dernier essayait de rentrer en contact avec Moyra. Il se concentra sur Moyra, sur le lien qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Moyra aimait dire qu'il avait un fil invisible qui les reliait. Elle imaginait le fil de leur couleur préférée : le violet. Rigide et flexible à la fois, il était à leur image d'apparence frêle mais tellement puissant. Au bout de cinq minutes il vit le lien apparaître sous ses yeux. Mais encore une fois le fil peinait à trouver Moyra. Ce fut trop pour Artem, cela faisait plus de trois heure qu'il essayait de localiser Moyra. Et rien, le lien n'arrivait pas à la situer dans la région.

 _-Ce n'est pas normal. Je sens que Moyra n'a pas fermé le lien alors pourquoi je ne la trouve pas._

 _-Bon puisque ça ne semble pas fonctionner que fait-on ?_ Demanda Jasper.

Le néphilim* regardait le blond, de tous les Cullen, c'était lui le plus qui avait le plus envie de se battre. C'était normal après tout, il avait été soldat et Artem était bien placé que l'on ne cessait jamais d'en être un. Il réfléchit à peine deux secondes et sorti son téléphone avant de répondre à Jasper : _« On passe au plan b… »_

Voilà chapitre terminé. Alors d'après vous qu'a prévu Emma pour la meute d'Hayley et quel est le plan b d'Artem?

Néphilim: Créature mi humaine mi ange.

A la semaine prochaine. Bisous.


	7. Chapter 7

Sauver notre famille

Hello tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Dannial était assis dans le bureau de son père. Tout était comme il y a cent ans la dernière fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds. Toujours le même portrait de famille peint par Klaus. On y voyait ses oncles et tantes y comprit Henrik et Freya. Il y avait aussi Emma, Alec, Kurumi, Artem, Moyra et lui sur d'autres tableaux. Sa contemplation de lieux fut interrompu par la venue de Roxanne.

 _-Les représentants viennent d'arriver, je les ai dirigé vers la salle de réunion. »_ Informa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se leva en soupirant. Le palais royal en plus d'être la résidence de son père, accueillait depuis les débuts du Pays Originel le conseil. Il se composait des huit représentants des premières familles à s'être installées avec les Mikaelson. Il y avait les Blonay (loups garous), les Stein (faes), les Goram (les druides), les Torres (Sorcières), les Nimura (kitsune), les Reid (banshee), les Williamson (humains) et les Kurski ( moroïs). Il y avait exactement 849 ans ces familles avaient prêté allégeance aux Mikaelson en échange de terres et de titres aux pays Originel. Finn leur avait donné un siège par famille à la direction du pays et depuis tout allait pour le mieux, du moins c'est ce que pensait Dannial. Avec le début de révolution qu'il devait gérer il n'était sûr de rien. Il entra dans l'immense salle où siégeaient huit personnes autour d'une table ovale. Quatre membres de chaque côté de la table et un siège vide en bout de table. La place officiel de Finn.

 _-Bonjour à tous._ Les salua-t-il.

Dannial constata à leur mine qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir.

 _-Alors, les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Les Mikaelson sont tombés, c'est la raison pour laquelle te voilà parmi nous._ Se moqua Veronica Reid.

Le Mikaelson regarda la blonde aux yeux bleus un instant avant s'adresser aux autres.

- _Je vous ai convoqué parce nous devons parler du début de révolution qui nous tombent dessus._ Annonça le Mikaelson.

 _-Nous ?! Cela fait presque cent ans que nous nous débrouillons sans vous._ Rétorqua Arthur Blonay.

 _-C'est vrai, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?_ Approuva Zéphan Stein. _Nous nous en sommes bien sorti._

 _-Ah vraiment ? Bertrand Richard de la famille Blonay, Alonzo Garcia des Torres, Julian Hamel des Goram, Ilda Crane des Nimura. Oh attendez j'ai mieux Talia Jonh des Reid et des Williamson et Stefan Wood des Stein et des Kurski. Les six perturbateur voulant que ma famille ne soit plus à la tête du Pays Originel._

Les huit représentants baissèrent la tête.

 _-Je vois que vous gérer bien la situation. A moins que vous ayez un rôle dans tout cela._

 _-C'est ridicule !_ S'emporta Astrid Kurski qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début. _Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à vous faire quitté le pouvoir._

 _-Alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas été maîtrisés plutôt ?! Demanda Dannial en haussant le ton de sa voix._

 _-On ne peut pas tuer des membres de nos propres famille, nous ne portons pas tous Mikaelson dans cette pièce ! Protesta Veronica._

 _-Ais-je parlé de meurtre ? Voilà comment tout va se dérouler. Je reprends la place de mon père et je vous conseillerais de dissuader vos brebis galeuses d'engager quoique se soit contre ma famille. Et si par malheur vous n'y arrivez pas, je serais vous, j'enverrai déjà quelques faire-part de décès. Expliqua Dannial sur un ton qui ratatina les représentants sur leur sièges._

 _-Tu n'as pas le droit !_

 _-Bien je le prends dans ce cas._ Dannial prit Veronica par la gorge et poursuivit. _Personne ne mettra en péril ce que ma famille à construit. Vos bâtards ont déclaré la guerre aux Mikaelson. Que nous soyons, dix, trois ou même un, personne ne nous insulte de la sorte. Alors soit vous êtes avec nous soit vous êtes contre nous. Et si vous êtes contre nous… sachez que je n'aurais aucun remords à tous vous éliminer._

Le fils de Finn lâcha enfin la blonde qui essayait de respirer correctement et s'en alla sans se retourner. Roxanne qui était dans un coin de la salle durant la réunion s'avança à ses côtés.

 _-Wow, j'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu pouvais faire peur. Tu es bien un Mikaelson._

Dannial sourit à la rousse : _« Crois-moi ce n'est que le début. »_

Hayley se trouvait dans le salon avec Hope qui jouait tranquillement quand Emma déboula presque sautillante. La blonde tenait dans ses mains un plan qu'elle déroula sur la table. Hayley s'approcha curieuse.

 _-C'est censé être quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle septique.

 _-Ceci très chère est le future refuge pour meute de loup garou._

 _-C'est bien trop grand pour les loups du croissant. Regarde ma meute tient à peine dans cette partie._

L'hybride montra une zone de la taille d'un quartier alors que le plan montrait un espace aussi vaste de l'état de Virginie.

 _-Oui je sais mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ta meute. En faisant les plans avec Alec, je me suis rendu compte que les autres meutes étaient aussi en danger et mon mari m'a proposé d'étendre notre plan à toute meute ayant besoin et voulant de ta protection._

 _-Pourquoi accepteraient-ils ? C'est à peine si ma meute vous apprécie alors les autres…_

 _-Ecoutes, Hope est la fille de Niklaus Mikaelson, lui-même fils du grand Alpha. Peut-être que tu ne réalises pas, mais ça fait de ta fille la princesse de tous les loups garous d'Amérique du Nord et crois-moi ce n'est pas négligeable. Apportes leur protection et ils te suivront, suivront Hope et même oncle Nik sans aucune hésitation. Quand tu auras installé ta meute ici, tu sais qu'il te faudra partir à la recherche des six autres meutes. Ils ne t'aideront sûrement pas si ils n'ont rien en retour._

La jeune maman réfléchit un instant, Emma n'avait pas tord Hope était de la plus ancienne lignée de loup d'Amérique et les meutes seraient plus enclines à l'aider si elle pouvait leur promettre quelque chose qu'ils veulent tous plus que tout : la sécurité et la sérénité.

 _-Ok j'acceptes, mais interdiction que les vampires aient leur mot à dire dans les affaires des loups._

 _-Cela va de soit._ Emma avait un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. _Bien puisque ça c'est réglé passons à l'agencement de votre espace._

Artem avait la migraine, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis son enfance. Les anciens étaient réticents à voir les Cullen sur leurs terres. Il avait beau les comprendre, son agacement augmentait au fur et à mesure que Moyra et Leah étaient en danger avec le Wendigo. Il avait réellement besoin des Cullen. A quelques pas de lui, Jacob et Seth débattaient avec Henry et Billy sur le laisser passer des Cullen.

 _-Vous savez ce n'est que temporaire. Une fois Leah, Moyra et tout le monde sains et saufs ils continueront à respecter votre traité. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ils se nourrissaient de sang humain. Vous n'avez rien à craindre._

Henry regarda le blond avec un œil sévère.

 _-Vous ne connaissez rien à notre tribu et nos légendes ! Les nôtres sont mort en combattants les vampires._

 _-Ma partenaire et ex-femme vient de la tribut des Powhatans. De valeureux guerriers qui se battaient contre les Viking qui s'appropriaient leurs terres et les loups garous qui faisaient des ravages les soirs de pleines lunes. De ma naissance jusqu'à mes quinze ans le chef Wasika me considérait comme membre à part entière de la tribut puisque j'étais lié à sa petite fille. J'ai côtoyé beaucoup d'espèce de vampire en mille ans il y en a peu à qui je confierai ma vie mais les Cullen en font parti . Je ne suis pas ici seulement parce que Carlisle me l'a demandé, je suis aussi là parce que je me considère comme étant moi-même à moitié autochtone. Et de plus une des votre s'est imprégnés de moi. Alors vous pouvez être certain que je ne ferais rien pouvant mettre en danger les habitants de La Push._

Billy assit sur son fauteuil toisa Artem avant de dire : _« A la minute où tout le monde est sains et saufs les Cullen auront intérêt à être sur leur territoire. »._

Artem sourit presque insolemment à Henry qui parti à la suite de Billy. Seth et Jacob le regardèrent médusés.

 _-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Leah s'est imprégnée de toi. Dit Jacob le sourire aux lèvres._

Avant que le blond ai pu répondre une voiture arriva dans l'allée des Cullen. Elle n'était même pas encore à l'arrêt que la porte côté passager s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme. Elle se précipita sur Artem et le plaqua sur l'arbre le plus proche.

 _-Tu as laissé ma sœur se faire capturer !_

 _-Je n'étais pas avec elle donc techniquement je n'ai rien laissé du tout._

La femme resserra sa prise sur Artem mais fut interrompu.

 _-Galatée, lâches le si tu l'abîmes Moyra te bottera le cul._

 _-A part si elle se fait manger avant._

 _-C'est Moyra voyons, le Wendigo aura vite fait de comprendre que c'est une chieuse de première bien trop vieille pour être comestible._

La dénommée Galatée lâcha Artem qui l'a prit dans ses bras. Le néphilim se tourna vers les Cullen et les quilleuttes présents. Mais Carlisle le devança dans les présentations.

 _-Tout le monde je vous présente Galatée et Adriel Volturi. Les enfants de Marcus et Sora Volturi ainsi que les cadets de Moyra. Je suis heureux de vous revoir._ Dit le chef de clan en faisant une accolade aux nouveaux venus.

Seth regarda les deux Volturi saluer les Cullen avant de se tourner vers lui et la meute. Ils avaient une odeur très proche de celle de Moyra mais avec quelque chose en plus. Moyra dégageait un parfum sauvage, presque la même odeur qu'un chat ainsi que l'odeur des vieux livres et de la lavande. C'étaient pareil avec son frère et sa sœur sauf qu'à la place des vieux livres et de la lavande, le garçon sentait la vanille, les épices et le sang. La fille, elle, sentait la forêt, l'herbe fraîche et la rose avec une pointe de sang. Il n'avait aucun doute, ils étaient tous les deux des changeurs de peau comme leur sœur mais aussi des vampires. Adriel fut le premier à s'approcher d'eux, il salua d'abord Jacob, puis tendit sa main vers Seth. Comme Moyra, il avait les yeux gris clair et un sourire espiègle. Il était aussi grand que Jacob et avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Galatée et lui n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'était la couleur de leur cheveux et de leur peau : hâlée mais légèrement plus pâle que des amérindiens lambda. Sûrement à cause de leur père vampire. Elle était un peu plus petite que son frère mais très grande pour une fille. Un beau corps bien sculpté et musclé. Il l'a regarda j'avancer vers lui et lui tendre la main. Il leva les yeux pour la regarder en face, mais quand les yeux marron de Seth rencontrèrent ceux azur de Galatée tout s'arrêta autour d'eux. C'est comme s'il pouvait voir son âme à travers les yeux de la Volturi. Tout avait enfin un sens, l avait traversé chaque moment de sa vie pour être exactement à cet endroit précis. Tout n'avait été qu'une suite d'instant l'amenant à rencontrer son âme-sœur.

Le quilleutte fut ramener à la réalité par Jacob qui le secoua. Il regarda son alpha un peu confus avant de rediriger son attention sur Galatée qui semblait dans le même état que lui. Il entendit au loin Artem parler : _« Putain quand je vais raconter ça à Moyra… »_

Leah se réveilla au son de la voix de Moyra.

 _-Ah enfin !_

 _-Pas la peine de crier j'entends._

La louve se rendit compte qu'elle avait un bras attaché avec des menottes à un gros rocher et l'autre relié à une perfusion qui lui pompait du sang.

 _-C'est quoi ce bordel !_

 _-La ferme ! Il faut qu'ils pensent que tu es toujours dans les vapes. Tu vas retourner dormir et on pourra parler._

Avant que Leah ait pu demander comment, elle replongea dans le sommeil. Tout était calme et paisible, elle se trouvait face à l'océan sur la plage de La Push. A ses côtés Artem lui prit la main et lui sourit. Ils admiraient ensemble le couché du Soleil. Son petit rêve fut interrompu par Moyra.

 _-Tellement cliché le coup de la plage. Dit-elle moqueuse. Je ne te pensais pas aussi fleur bleue._

Aussitôt Artem disparut et Leah commença à paniquer.

 _-Relax, ce n'était pas le vrai._ Lui dit la métisse pour la calmer étrangement cela marcha. Leah regarda l'autre fille d'un air suspicieux.

 _-Tu me fais le même effet qu'Artem comme si…_

 _-Comme si j'étais lui ?_

La quilleutte hocha la tête.

 _-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça. Arti se fera une joie de répondre à toutes tes questions. Mais pour le moment il faut que tu sortes d'ici._

Moyra regarda Leah qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

 _-Tu te souviens dans la forêt nous avons été capturé par deux créatures._

Leah hocha la tête.

- _Bien, actuellement nos corps sont dans leur repère et nous bloquées dans ton esprit. Une des créatures possède un hallucinogène très puissant capable de t'enfermer dans ton propre esprit en te faisant croire que c'est la réalité._

 _-C'est horrible !_ s'exclama Leah.

 _-Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure._ Ricana Moyra. _Bref, il faut que tu sortes de là, toi et tout les autres._

-Comment ?

-Je vais d'abord me réveiller et ensuite je vous téléporterai aussi près des Cullen que possible. Après j'absorberai tout l'hallucinogène et tu retrouveras tes esprits. Tu n'auras qu'a trouver Artem.

-Et toi ?

 _-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour les distraire._

Le pouls de Leah s'accéléra à nouveau.

 _-Non, je ne t'abandonnes pas !_ Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir que Moyra serait seule, était insupportable pour elle.

Moyra sourit malicieusement à Leah : _« Chérie personne ne te demande ton avis. Dis juste à Artem qu'il a intérêt à me retrouver avant que je ne me fasse bouffer et surtout dis lui qu'il y a un Djiin en plus du Wendigo. Il comprendra. »_ Leah regarda l'image de Moyra disparaître petit à petit. Et soudain elle se réveilla mais sombra nouveau.

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Bisous !


	8. Chapter 8

Sauver notre famille

Nouveau chapitre avec une semaine de retard. Désolée je n'avait pas trop d'inspiration. Soyez indulgents svp.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7

Tout le monde était autour de la table où Adriel devait lancer son sort. Il avait prit le sang de Galatée et celui de Seth pour effectuer un sort de localisation. Il avait disposé les deux sangs de manière séparée sur la carte. L'un au sud et l'autre au nord. Il prononça la formule et la répéta trois fois avant de s'arrêter. Le résultat était étrange.

 _-J'ai pu localiser Leah mais pas Moyra._ Annonça t-il.

 _-Où est ma sœur ?_ Demanda Seth soulagée.

 _-Pas très loin, deux ou trois kilomètres d'ici, au nord-est._

La meute ne se fit pas prier et se précipita hors de la maison des Cullen. Très vite ils furent suivit par les autres.

En dix minutes tout le monde fut à l'endroit indiqué par Adriel. Il y avait des dizaines de corps, et parmi eux celui de Leah. Seth et Artem se précipitèrent sur elle, tandis qua les autres vérifiaient les autres victimes. Carlisle vérifia un par un l'état de santé de tous les humains.

-Ils sont tous en vie mais déshydratés. Il faut appelé les pompiers.

-D'accord mais pas ici je vais les déplacés pour les éloigner de la propriété.

Tout le monde approuvèrent les paroles du chasseur.

Trois heures plus tard tout le monde était réunit à la villa des Cullen. Esmée et Sue veillaient sur une Leah toujours inconsciente.

Dans le salon Artem tournait en rond, il était soulagé que Leah soit saine et sauve et de plus en plus inquiet pour Moyra. Et si c'était trop tard ? Non, si sa moitié était morte il le saurait. Mais, il n'avait jamais été sans la présence de la Mikaelson dans son esprit aussi longtemps. Depuis leur naissance, ils avaient toujours tout partagé et là pour la première fois il se sentait seul. Il détestait cette sensation. Il senti une vague de calme l'envahir, il lança un regard reconnaissant à Jasper. Il lança un coup d'œil à Galatée et Adriel. Les deux Volturi essayaient de se montrer impassibles mais c'était peine perdu. Leur visage était marqué par l'inquiétude. Moyra, en tant que Mikaelson n'était pas une des personnes les plus attachante mais elle avait toujours essayait d'être une grande sœur exemplaire, enfin une sœur exemplaire version Moyra. Adriel et Galatée ne pouvaient pas le nier. La Volturi se leva du fauteuil et sorti.

Seth le remarqua et sorti à sa suite. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter de leur double imprégnation vu que leur sœurs étaient portées disparut. Mais son instinct le poussait à rassurer Galatée par rapport à la situation.

Elle était appuyée contre la rambarde.

 _-Hey…_

 _-Hey… tu dois être soulagé ta sœur est saine et sauve._

 _-Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle redeviendra Leah mon emmerdeuse de sœur._

Galatée sourit discrètement.

 _-Avoir une sœur emmerdeuse sera toujours mieux qu'une sœur chieuse comme Moyra._

 _-Laisses-moi deviner le fameux : « c'est moi la plus grande, tu fais ce que je te dis où tu vas souffrir. »_

 _-Oui, c'est exactement ça. Mais bon Adriel doit exactement dire la même chose de moi._

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux.

 _-Ecoutes Seth par rapport à nous…_

 _-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, pour le moment le plus important c'est de retrouver ta sœur. Je t'attends depuis si longtemps, je peux attendre encore un peu._

Le quilleutte avait un magnifique sourire tellement contagieux que Galatée se mit elle aussi à sourire.

 _« Merci… »_ souffla-t-elle.

Tard dans la nuit, le calme paisible de la villa des Cullen fut perturbé par un cœur affolé. Sue et Esmée qui étaient toujours dans la chambre avec Leah, se précipitèrent à ses côtés. La jeune quilleutte eu beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sentait clairement la présence de sa mère et d'Esmée et entendit une multitude de pas. Sûrement les autres qui venaient prendre de ses nouvelles. Parmi ceux qui étaient présents elle savait qu'Artem était là. Non pas avec ses sens mais avec son âme. C'était d'ailleurs quelque de bizarre et d'agréable à la fois.

Elle voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais paniqua quand elle n'y arriva pas.

 _« Prends ton temps ma chérie. »_ Chuchota Sue. _« Je suis là… »._ Leah prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Leah voulu parler mais elle était trop faible. Elle devait absolument parler à Artem.

 _-Leah, vas-y, dis-le moi par la pensée_. L'encouragea Edward.

La quilleutte hocha doucement la tête. Elle se remémora son réveil. Le rêve sur la plage et l'apparition de Moyra et le plan de la Mikaelson pour les sauver. Ainsi que de son message pour Artem.

 _-Elle dit quoi ?_ demanda Renesmée impatiente.

 _-Apparemment, c'est Moyra qui a téléporter tout le monde près de chez nous. Elle dit qu'il y a deux créatures. Mais son esprit et trop embrouillé je ne comprends pas la fin. Mais, elle est inquiète pour Moyra._

 _-Il y a trop de monde dans la pièce. Sue et Seth vous pouvez rester les autres dans le salon. Je vais examiner Leah._

Les deux Clearwater se mirent un peu en retrait laissant le docteur examiner Leah. Après deux minutes, il posa son stéthoscope et déclara qu'elle allait bien. Encore un peu de repos et elle pourrait à nouveau faire sa Leah.

 _-Tu joues avec le feu Carlisle…_ Murmura Leah qui avait réussit à parler.

Le Cullen allait répondre quand son imprimante se mit en marche. Il s'approcha de l'appareil et prit les feuilles qui en sortirent.

 _« Artem, j'ai les rapports de police demandé par Moyra. »_

Une seconde plus tard, le néphilim épluchait tous les rapports un par un. Au fur et à mesure qu'il analysait les documents son visage se décomposait.

 _-Et merde y'a aussi un Djiin…_

10 heures plus tard

Moyra reprit connaissance petit à petit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la chasseresse ne fut pas surprise de voir devant elle, le Wendigo et le Djiin en colère.

 _-Les gars halloween c'est en octobre, vous vous êtes déguisés trop tôt_. Dit-elle encore un peu dans les vapes.

Elle sentit un couteau lui transpercer l'estomac, mais grâce à l'hallucinogène du Djiin la douleur était supportable.

 _-Aïe, l'apparence sujet sensible ?_

 _-Où sont-ils ?!_ Cria le Wendigo.

 _-En sécurité loin de ta face de lézard._ Répondit la Mikaelson avec insolence.

La créature hurla de colère.

 _« Calmes-toi ! »_ Ordonna le Djiin au Wendigo. _« Elle nous provoque, car elle sait qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas vivante. »_ Il s'adressa à Moyra. _« Une fois que j'aurais vidé ton corps de tout son flux sanguin, tu te fera dévorée. »_

 _-Y'a pas une autre option ? Non parce que je voudrais pas gâcher vos projets mais j'ai sûrement dépassé la date de consommation._

Le Wendigo grogna de nouveau et cette fois avant que le Djiin ait pu le retenir il arracha la jambe droite de Moyra.

Artem était aux côtés de Adriel, qui faisait encore un autre sort de localisation. Et sans prévenir il senti une épouvantable douleur. Au même moment tout le monde fut alerté par les cris de souffrance de Leah. La quilleutte se tenait instinctivement la jambe droite.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Sue inquiète.

Artem entendit Alice crier la brune tenait dans ses bras un Jasper étourdit. Le blond se mit à réfléchir si Leah et lui ressentaient une douleur fantôme c'était forcément parce qu'ils étaient liés à une personne qui souffrait. L'image de Moyra s'imposa à lui et il était sûr de savoir où trouver la Mikaelson.

Il s'élança dans la forêt se dirigeant vers la terre des quilleuttes suivit de près par les vampires mâles, les membres de la meute présents, ainsi qu'Adriel et Galatée. Au bout d'une demie journée, il arrivèrent dans une immense vallée rocheuse.

 _-Moyra est dans une grotte à l'Est. Adriel, Galatée vous irez chercher votre sœur avec Carlisle, les loups s'occuperont du Djiin qui est facile à tuer mais attention ne le laisser pas vous piquer. Et les Cullen et moi irons nous occuper Wendigo._

Tous hochèrent la tête ne pouvant contredire les ordres du blond.

Seth et Jacob se proposèrent pour faire les appâts. Ils se mirent tous deux au milieu de la vallée et attendirent. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils entendirent les grognements d'une espèce de bête sauvage. Avant de le voir, ils le sentirent, la créature dégageait une forte odeur de sang et de chaire humaine. Le Wendigo apparut de nulle part et sauta sur Jacob. Mais avant que le Wendigo ait pu essayer de dévorer Jacob, il fut projeté au loin par Jasper et Emmett.

Edward arriva : _« Vous pouvez aller dans la grotte. »_

Les deux jeunes hommes se transformèrent et partirent à la suite de la meute.

Adriel, Galatée et Carlisle étaient à l'entrée. La Volturi avait revêtu sa forme féline au cas où elle devrait se battre et suivait son frère et Carlisle au fond de la grotte. L'odeur acre du sang frappa son odorat. Apparemment Moyra perdait beaucoup de sang. Après cinq minutes à déambuler dans le noir ils trouvèrent enfin Moyra attachée au plafond. Elle était plus pâle qu'un mort et du sang coulait de son moignon où normalement devait se trouver sa jambe droite. En bon médecin Carlisle se précipita pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

 _-Va trouver le Djiin, je vais aider Carlisle._ Ordonna Adriel à sa sœur.

Galatée essaya de son concentrer sur les odeurs de la grotte. Il y en avait une multitude. L'odeur des humains vivants et morts. L'odeur de sa sœur, l'odeur putride du Wendigo et enfin l'odeur empoisonner du Djiin. Elle commença à suivre son odeur et bien vite se trouva à l'extérieur de la grotte. Les loup essayaient de l'atteindre mais arrivait a peine à le frôler. Ce n'était pas normal, normalement ils devraient déjà s'être débarrassé du Djiin. Le Djiin devait surement bu quelques gouttes du sang de Moyra, il n'y avait pas d'autres explication. Galatée fléchit ses pattes et sauta dans le vide. Elle atterrit directement sur le dos du Djiin sans attendre elle le mordit à la nuque avant que la créature ne l'éjecte contre un mur, elle reprit immédiatement forme humaine. Un loup couleur sable se précipita vers elle. Elle su d'instinct que c'était Seth.

 _-Ca va je vais bien._ Le rassura-t-elle.

Seth l'aida à se relever mais elle senti qu'il était un peu gêné. Elle baissa les yeux et constata qu'elle était nue. Bon ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça mais par respect pour Seth elle fit apparaître des vêtements sur elle. Le loup inclina la tête comme si il la remerciait.

Au loin Galatée vit Carlisle porter une Moyra inconsciente et vit aussi Adriel se jeté dans le combat avec les loups. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Artem et les autres vampires qui combattaient difficilement le Wendigo. Carlisle vint poser Moyra près de sa sœur et se rua pour aider ses fils.

 _« Galatée »_ Appela Moyra. Elle se pencha pour écouter sa grande sœur.

 _« Ils ont goutté ma chaire. »_

Galatée ne comprit pas pourquoi sa sœur lui disait quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà. Puis soudainement la lumière se fit dans son esprit. _« Seth surveilles la, s'il te plaît. »_ La Volturi courra vers son petit frère évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les loups.

 _« Adriel ! Il faut lier Moyra au Wendigo et au Djiin ! »_ L'hybride regarda sa sœur comme si elle venait de perdre la tête. _« Fais moi confiance ! On les immobilise et toi tu les lies ! Et Moyra fera le reste ! »_

Adriel regarda dans la direction de Moyra il doutait qu'elle soit en condition pour une telle entreprise.

 _« Adriel, c'est notre seule chance ! Ils ont dans l'organisme un peu de Moyra c'est pour ça qu'il sont plus fort ! »_

Adriel consentit à faire ce que sa sœur lui demandait, il alla vers Moyra. Il s'agenouilla et fit apparaître trois bols et les remplit avec du sang de Moyra. Pendant se temps Galatée avaient expliqué le plan à tout le monde.

Adriel prononça au plus vite la formule de liaison. Les bols se renversèrent et les trois sang se mélangèrent. Il regarda au loin et vit que le Wendigo et le Djiin étaient maîtrisés.

 _« Seth recules, Moyra vas-y »_

Moyra hocha doucement la tête et commença doucement à parler en latin _: « Phesmatos incendia sanguinem. Phesmatos incendia crus. Phesmatos incendia corpus. »_ Elle répéta en boucle ses trois phrases jusqu'à ce que son corps commence à s'enflammer. Et au fur et à mesure que Moyra s'enflammait les deux créatures hurlaient de plus en plus forts. Et quand tout le corps de la Mikaelson entra en combustions les deux créatures tombèrent en cendres sous les regards médusés des Cullen et des loups.

 _« C'est officiel j'adore cette fille ! »_ S'exclama Emmett sous le regard amusé de Jasper.

Artem se précipita vers Moyra et la prit dans ses bras. Le sort l'avait affaiblit, elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces.

 _« Je la ramène au pays Originel. »_ Déclara-t-il avant de se téléporter.

Le lendemain.

Sur le fauteuil du salon Leah regardait par la fenêtre son frère discuter avec son imprégnée. Qui aurait pensé qu'après dix ans à se languir les deux Clearwater se serait imprégné. A la différence près que Galatée ne s'était pas enfuit avec un autre sans dire un mot. Le cœur de Leah se serra, elle qui pensait qu'avec une imprégnation tout serai plus facile. Elle avait eu tord, elle était encore plus perdue qu'avant. Elle reporta son attention sur Galatée et Seth et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de les discuter avec Artem et Moyra. Le cœur de Leah rata un battement quand le blond posa les yeux sur elle. Il était encore plus beau que ce dont elle se souvenait. Le soleil donnait un reflet d'or à ses cheveux. Malgré la distance ses yeux verts la firent fondre et elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu avec une auréole et des ailles.

Leah reprit contenance en voyant les quatre s'approcher de la villa. Esmée les attendaient devant la porte soulagée de voir Moyra en pleine forme. La femme de Carlisle prit la métisse dans ses bras. Moyra fut d'abord surprise par cet élan maternel. Elle ne devait pas en faire les frais souvent.

 _-Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux._ Dit Esmée avec soulagement.

 _-Oh tu sais je suis très résistante._ Répondit Moyra avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Quand Emmett vit Moyra son visage s'illumina, il était toujours en admiration après avoir vu la combustion corporelle de la métisse.

 _-Ah Mia on fire ! Tu voudrai pas t'enflammer pour moi ?_ Il se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie sous les regards amusés de Renesmée et Bella.

 _-Ou encore mieux je t'enflamme._ Répondit Moyra en faisant apparaître une flamme dans sa main.

Emmett regarda Moyra cherchant à déterminer si elle était sérieuse ou pas.

- _Moyra arrêtes, tu vas lui faire peur_. Intervint Artem qui s'était installé aux côtés de Leah.

 _« Pff si on peut plus rigoler. »_ râla-t-elle.

Le blond se tourna vers la louve.

 _-Tu vas mieux ?_

Elle hocha simplement la tête et il lui sourit.

 _-Dites vous faites quoi samedi prochain ?_ Demanda Moyra.

- _Rien. Comme d'habitude._ Répondit Rosalie blasée.

 _-Bien dans ce cas on vous invite au pays Originel pour fêter notre victoire_. Annonça Artem.

 _« Notre… c'est beaucoup dire c'est moi qui est fait tout le boulot. »_ Marmonna Moyra. _« Je rappelle que maintenant j'ai une jambe en bois ! »_

Elle frappa sa jambe droite sur le mur. Le son fit similaire aux choc d'un bout de bois contre de béton.

 _« Coool ! »_ Souffla Emmett.

 _-C'est toi qui a voulu avoir une jambe en boit Kurumi t'as laissé le choix._ La sermonna Artem.

Moyra lui fit un geste grossier.

 _« Très spirituel. »_ Commenta-t-il moqueur.

Bon voilà ! Pas très fier de ce chapitre mais bon. Il fallait sauvé Moyra et tout. Au prochain chapitre on retrouva les autres Mikaelson pour le fameux dîner. Et en bonus un petit flash back sur l'enfance de Dannial. Et bien sûr ils se rapprocheront un peu plus de la résurrection de Finn et de la libération de Klaus.

Bisous à la prochaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Sauver notre famille chapitre 8

Salut tout le monde désolée pour le retard. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres.

Bonne lecture !

20h50

Veronica Reid regarda avec appréhension le musé originel. De là où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire devant les grilles, elle pouvait entendre la musique raffinée. Des gardes ouvrirent les grilles pour la laisser entrer. Elle avait était surprise en recevant cette invitation de la part des Mikaelson.

La représentante des Reid aux conseil monta les escaliers en marbre blanc qui la conduisaient vers la grandes porte en bois de hêtre. Au-delà de cette sa nervosité, la blonde était excitée, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans ce bâtiments. La dernière fois que le musé avait ouvert ses portes c'était il y a deux cent cinquante ans et elle n'était pas encore née.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle fut en premier lieu émerveillée par la luxueuse sobriété de l'intérieur. Les Mikaelson étaient connu pour beaucoup de choses mais une des principale était sans aucun doute leur besoin constant d'étaler leur pouvoir. Portant le nom de « Musé Originel », on aurait pensé que le musé serait à l'image de tout autre bâtiment appartenant à la famille originelle. Un domestique vint prendre son manteau qui cachait une magnifique robe bleu pâle contenant des bordures dorées.

Se jetant parmi la foule elle remarqua bien vite les autres membres de sa famille. La blonde se dirigea vers sa sœur tout en balayant la pièce du regard. Elle nota que pour l'instant aucun Mikaelson n'était présent. Est-ce une bonne chose ? Veronica avait encore du mal à se décider.

20h55

Emma observa son frère, il avait une attitude calme et sereine alors qu'il regardait depuis un miroir magique tous les invités. Son attitude actuelle contrastait énormément avec celle de ces derniers jours. Dannial avait été une telle boule de nerfs qu'elle avait dû elle-même se calmer car elle doutait qu'Hayley, Alec et Kurumi auraient pu les gérer tous les deux. Il y avait d'abord eu cette réunion avec les représentants qui avait passablement énervé Dannial même s'il avait voulu montrer que non. Ensuite Artem leur avait envoyé un message les prévenant de la disparition de Moyra, ce qui avait été la pire des choses à annoncer au brun en ce moment, une autre Mikaelson en mauvaise posture c'était de trop. Heureusement Moyra était saine et sauve, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette dans une autre situation périlleuse dont elle seule avait le secret.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine et remarqua qu'Artem n'était pas à ses côtés. D'ailleurs son mari non plus. Elle scanna la pièce, il n'y avait qu'elle, Hayley, Kurumi, Moyra et Dannial. Elle voulu demander où se trouvait les deux hommes mais son jumeau la devança.

-Je les ai envoyé quelque part.

-Peut-on savoir où ? demanda la blonde déjà irritée par le comportement mystérieux de Dannial.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lyly, tu le saura plus tard.

-Non je veux savoir maintenant ! D'abord tu changes non seulement le lieu de ton dîner mais aussi le dîner en lui-même ! Toute la semaine tu étais en mode Klaus et là tu agis en Elijah j'exige de savoir ce que tu mijote Dannial !

Dannial pas le moins impressionné par le coup de gueule de sa jumelle se contenta de prendre la main de Kurumi et l'entraîna vers l'entrée de la pièce. Avant de sortir il se tourna vers Emma et dit : « Tu as toujours été nulle en Histoire Lyly. »

Emma regarda Moyra qui semblait tout aussi perdue qu'elle, et n'en parlant même pas d'Hayley qui avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre un jour cette famille. Moyra haussa les épaules et prit Hayley et sa cousine et se dirigea vers la sortie comme Dannial et Kurumi.

* * *

Elijah contemplait le magnifique jardin depuis la fenêtre du salon. C'était à lui de raconter un souvenir sur Dannial. Il en avait tellement, son neveu était le premier de la génération 3.0 des Mikaelson. Il pourrait raconter à Freya tous les exploits de leur neveu en tant que leader, combattant et encore médiateur. Mais Freya ne saisirait pas qui était Dannial Mikaelson avec ce genre d'exemple.

-Alors j'attends mon frère. S'impatienta Freya.

Elijah reposa les yeux sur sa grande sœur et parla :

-C'était l'année de ses sept ans.

Flash Back

Moyra et Artem arrivèrent dans la hutte où se trouvait toute la famille. Bien vite tout le monde remarqua que la petite Mikaelson pleurait. Moyra se jeta dans les bras de son père.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Elijah.

-Des enfants du village voisin. Ils les embêtaient quand je suis arrivé. Mais c'est bon maintenant il ne les embêteront plus. Affirma Dannial sûr de lui. Le petit garçon venait tout juste de rentrer dans la cabane.

Ester reconnaissant la lueur dans les yeux de son petit fils, demanda à Rebekah de sortir avec Artem, Moyra et Emma.

-Dannial qu'as-tu fais ?

Elijah regarda sa mère septique, pourquoi posait-elle cette question à son neveu qui avait visiblement protégé les deux plus jeunes membres de la famille.

-Rien grand-mère il sont parti quand je suis arrivé.

La sorcière fit son regard qui mit mal à l'aise l'ensemble de ses fils. Elijah le connaissait bien, c'était le regard qu'elle faisait quand elle savait que l'un d'entre eux lui mentait.

-Dannial… Averti Finn qui avait aussi remarqué que son fils mentait.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux face aux regards de ses oncles, son père et sa grand-mère.

-Ils ont poussé Mia par terre et ils allaient jeter Artie dans l'eau alors qu'il ne sait pas nager. Tout ça parce qu'ils sont tous les deux des Pohawtans ! Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas faire cela père mais Mia pleurait et Artie avait très peur.

-Dannial qu'à tu fais ? demanda Ester craignant le pire.

Mais avant que le petit garçon ait pu répondre, un Mikael furieux entra dans la cabane et toute sa colère n'était dirigé que sur une seule personne : Dannial.

Fin du Flash Back

-Heureusement pour les autres enfants Dannial n'avait que sept ans et n'était donc pas assez puissant pour les tuer.

-Mais ils ont quand-même passé plusieurs mois inconscients. Releva Rebekah.

-Cinq mois pour être exacte. Précisa Kol.

Elijah hocha la tête et se tourna vers Freya.

-Si tu penses que nous sommes des monstres. Saches que chaque génération de Mikaelson qui suit est plus puissante et est pire que la précédente.

* * *

21h

Dannial entouré des filles regarda la salle avec un énorme sourire. Il avait prévu quelque chose d'épic pour ce soir. D'ailleurs à cet instant Alec et Artem devait déjà être arrivés à destination. Le brun prit le verre et la cuillère qu'un serviteur lui apporta et les cogna pour attirer l'attention avant de les reposer sur le plateau en argent.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est avec une immense plaisir que ma famille et moi vous recevons en ce lieu historique. Autour de vous, il y a plusieurs tableaux cachés sous ces draps. Ne vous impatientez pas vous serez bien vite leur contenu. Je vous propose de nous plonger dans plusieurs périodes de l'Histoire du Pays Originel. Chaque salle représente une période précise. Je vous invite donc à vous rendre dans la salle sur votre gauche. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce voyage dans le temps autant que moi. »

A la fin du discours de son cousin, Moyra sut avec certitude qu'il avait quelque chose d'assez lugubre en tête. Elle observa Kurumi qui elle aussi devait se demander où les mènerait cette soirée. La métisse essaya de contacter Artem pour la seconde fois mais le blond avait bloqué le lien de sorte qu'elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas accès à ses pensées. Elle échangea un regard avec Emma qui avait suivit le cours de ses pensées.

La blonde soupira avant de suivre les invités dans l'autre salle. Et dire que cela devait simplement être un dîner d'intimidation.

* * *

Artem et Alec arrivèrent dans la partie la plus reculée du Pays Originel. C'était un endroit sombre et désert, si on omettait l'immense tour qui trônait au milieu de nulle part.

« Bon tu peux aller le voir le temps que je descende. » Déclara Alec à son cousin.

Le blond hocha la tête pensif. Moyra serait ravie s'il lui apportait des nouvelles le concernant. Pendant qu'Alec descendait dans les souterrains Artem monta au plus au de la tour. Plus il montait et plus l'insalubrité laissait place à la propreté et bientôt la propreté céda la place au luxe. Il arriva devant une porte grise à la poignet dorée. Il murmura un sort pour qu'il puisse entrée sans déclencher les pièges.

La pièce n'avait pas changé en trois siècles. Les mêmes murs vert sombres avec des motifs argenté. Toujours le même style baroque royal. Bien entendu maintenant il y avait plusieurs appareils modernes, tels que un home cinéma, des tablettes ou encore les appareils électroménager qu'il voyait dans la cuisine. Une des porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un homme ayant d'apparence une vingtaine d'années. Il avait une serviette enroulé autour de la taille et ses cheveux blonds étaient humides.

L'homme fit à peine attention à Artem et parti dans une autre pièce. Bien vite il fut suivit par une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleu. Le néphilim ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à regarder les différents livres de la bibliothèque.

« Ca me fait penser qu'il faut renouveler cette bibliothèque, nous les avons tous lu. »

Artem se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et surtout la personne qu'il voulait voir. Il n'avait pas changé non plus, le sourire suffisant et arrogant. Ses cheveux de jais toujours en batail et ses yeux couleur miel hypnotisant.

« Tu n'as qu'à le mettre sur ta liste mensuel. » Répondit simplement le blond.

Le brun se posa sur le canapé. « Où je pourrais le faire moi-même. Je veux dire cela fait presque trois cents ans que je suis enfermé ici. Je suis sûr dehors à beaucoup changer et surtout tes larbins n'ont aucun goûts en matière de bon livre. » Il soupira prenant un air faussement peiné. « Je m'ennuis, bien sûr Mélina et James m'aident à faire passer le temps mais le sexe ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Et puis je pourrai aussi revoir ton ex-femme. Je t'ai plus vu qu'elle et pourtant ce n'est que ta deuxième visite. Moi qui croyais que je comptais pour vous. »

« Tu oublies en premier lieu pourquoi tu as été enfermé ici Ernesto. Normalement… »

« Oui normalement je devrais être mort, je ne dois ma vie qu'au faite que je suis important pour vous. » Il rigola mais Artem vit bien que son rire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux. « Alors, que lui est-il arrivé ? Il y a un ou deux jour, excuses moi si j'ai une mauvaise notion du temps, j'ai senti une douleur à la jambe. »

« Kidnappé par un Wendigo et un Djiin. Le Wendigo lui a arraché la jambe et maintenant elle en a une en bois. »

« C'est tout à fait son genre. Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui viens ? D'habitude c'est Alec et Dannial qui s'occupe des prisonniers d'en bas. »

Artem ne fut pas étonné qu'Ernesto sache ce qu'il se passait dans les souterrains de sa prison doré. Parce que oui malgré tout le luxe et les courtisans Ernesto était emprisonné ici. Et il n'était pas le seul, il avait seulement beaucoup plus de chance que ceux d'en bas qui pourrissaient dans des cellules.

« Cela ne te concerne pas. » Répondit simplement Artem. Il en profita pour s'en aller. « Je ferai en sorte que vous ayez de meilleurs livres. »

« Passe le bonjour à ta partenaire et dis-lui de venir me rendre visite. Elle me manque ! » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

* * *

21h30

« La création du Pays Originel… Savez vous combien de temps il nous a fallut pour créer le monde fantastique dans lequel nous sommes ? Non ? Le contraire m'aurais étonné. Dans ma famille nous ne sommes pas très patients mais nous avons fait un effort. Il fallait que cet endroit soit parfait. Après tout il s'agissait de l'endroit où nous voulions vivre en paix. Et donc pendant cinquante ans nous avons peaufiné chaque détail, dessiner chaque paysage et inventé un nombre incalculable de sort pour que tout ceci puisse exister. Je dois dire que mon père avait su se montrer convainquant pour que nous participions tous à son projet. Il avait un idéal, un endroit où des créatures tels que nous tous réunis ce soir, ne soyons plus persécuté par qui que se soit. Et nous y voilà presque neuf cent ans plus tard tous réunis autour de ce magnifique tableau montrant Emma Lynn, Moyra et moi jeter le fameux sort qui à créer ce monde. »

Toute la salle était silencieuse, Dannial savait comment captiver son public.

« Mes amis autour de vous, se trouve tous les objets ou représentations ayant un rapport avec la création de notre monde. Contemplez, vous pourrez dire à votre entourage que vous y étiez. »

Pendant que Dannial parlait il avait à l'aide de la magie enlevé tous les draps blancs qui cachaient des tableaux et d'autres objets. Tout le monde était sous le charme. Il y avait des croquis originaux des paysages, des parchemins avec les sorts inventés. Bien sûr ce n'étaient pas les vraies sorts, Dannial n'était pas encore fou. Certes il montrait des secrets familiaux important mais jamais dans leur totalité. Comme dans un extrait du journal de bord de son oncle Elijah, qui avait écrit d les étapes de la création, sans pour autant laissé l'emplacement exact de l'endroit où ils avaient lancé le sort.

Dannial se rappela de ces cinq décennies où sa famille avait encore de l'humanité et de l'espoir. Ce fut une aventure pour chacun, Kol et Finn les avaient entraîner dur Moyra, Emma et lui pour qu'ils soient capable de lancer le sort en canalisant les pouvoirs d'Alec et Artem. Klaus et Rebekah laissaient parler leur imagination en créant les paysages. Et Elijah imaginait déjà un monde idéal où les futurs habitants seraient en paix.

Veronica observa les Mikaelson, pourtant en petit nombre ils dégageaient cet aura de respect et de crainte. Surtout Dannial, non pas à cause de leur dernière rencontre, et elle devait se l'avouer elle avait joué avec le feu ce jour là. Le brun bien qu'élégant dans son costume avait lueur qui ne laissait rien présager de bon à la blonde. Elle observa également les quatre femmes qui entouraient Dannial.

Kurumi la femme de ce dernier, toujours en parfaite symbiose avec son époux. Un impeccable chignon, une robe noir très élégante et un maquillage presque inexistant mais sophistiqué.

Ensuite venait la nouvelle venue, Hayley, la mère de l'enfant de Klaus. Elle était très joli, c'était indiscutable, et sauvage. Mais noyée au milieu des Mikaelson elle aussi peur qu'un petit. La brune avait opté pour une robe bordeaux asymétrique avec des manches courtes et les épaules dénudés.

Comme à son habitude, Emma Lynn était la plus chic. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait juste au-dessous des genoux. La robe avait des manches courtes et un col en v assez profond sans pour autant en révéler énormément.

Veronica regarda la dernière femme Mikaelson. Moyra. Il n'y avait que la métisse pour se démarquer des autres sans pour autant s'éloigner du standing familial. Elle portait une robe moulante courte lui arrivant en haut des cuisses. Le vert sombre de la robe contrastait avec son teint métisse. La robe avait des manches longues et un col rond mais avec un dos nus allant jusqu'à la limite des fesses de Moyra.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard Dannial reprit la parole.

« Bien et si maintenant nous passions à une autre salle. La salle des premiers habitants du Pays Originel. »

* * *

Artem descendit dans les souterrains à la recherche d'Alec. A l'entrée, il trouva devant un très long couloir où était disposé de part et d'autre des cellules avec à l'intérieurs les prisonniers personnels des Mikaelson. Il y avait une autre prison sur une île au nord de l'île mais c'était un club vacances à côtés de ces souterrains. Artem commença à marcher, de temps en temps il reconnaissait quelques détenus qu'il avait lui-même enfermé. Peu à peu les cellules laissèrent place à des étagèrent remplient de centaines de crânes en décomposition mais toujours conscients. Voilà un des aspects les plus noirs de la cruauté des Mikaelson. Dannial et Moyra avaient mit au point un sort assez horrible. Le sort de détachement : cela consistait tout simplement à séparer une tête de son corps sans qu'il y est mort de l'individus. Artem n'avaient pas été d'accord avec la création de ce sort mais les cousins n'en avaient que faire des protestations du blond.

Une fois la section la session des crânes passée, le néphilim arriva devant une unique cellule où se trouvait Alec avec le prisonnier de la dite cellule.

« Roland »

Le dénommé Roland ne prit pas le temps de répondre à Artem. Mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas, d'une certaine manière Roland lui faisait pitié. Il n'avait fait qu'une seule chose pour se retrouver ici : s'opposer à la famille originelle.

Alec le détacha d'un claquement de doigt et le dirigea à travers le couloir.

« Alors Roland, qui choisis-tu cette année ? » demanda le mari d'Emma Lynn avec un sourire sadique.

Roland encore une fois ne parla pas, il se contenta de regarder ses camarades au fond de leur cellule. Il vit Othellio un de ses proche amis, l'air très faible. Il le regarda et comprit que son ami le suppliait du regard. Si il avait eu la force de parler Othellio lui aurait sûrement demander de le choisir. C'est donc ce qu'il fit, il lui devait bien ça après tout.

-Lui.

-Oh ! Comme c'est émouvant tu as pitié de lui. Artem rend le potable sinon il ne pourra pas tenir debout. Je t'attends dehors.

Sur ces ordres Alec s'en alla avec son prisonnier laissant son cousin seul avec tous les autres condamnés. Artem entra dans la cellule et toucha Othellio. Instantanément le prisonnier reprit des couleurs suffisamment pour tenir debout mais pas assez pour tenter quoique se soit de suicidaire. Ensuite le blond changea en un tour de main ses guenilles contre des vêtements propres. Vu ce qui allait lui arrivé autant qu'il ait un peu de dignité. Artem était peut-être un monstre sur les bords mais sûrement pas sans cœur, après tout il était une créature à moitié divine.

* * *

Tout le monde était à présent dans la seconde salle et Dannial commença un autre discours.

« Deuxième évènement important du Pays Originel : L'arrivée des premiers habitants. Huit familles très puissantes nous avaient prêté allégeance et s'étaient installés avec leurs sujets. Les Blonay, les Stein, les Goram, les Torres, les Nimura, les Reid, les Williamson et les Kurski. Des siècles plus tard ils sont toujours à nos côtés. Je lève mon verre à alliance qui dure depuis plusieurs siècles. » Joignant ses gestes à ses paroles, il leva son verre et tout le monde l'imita.

Dans cette il y avait plusieurs tableaux montrant l'anoblissement des huit familles par Finn. En plus des blasons familiaux. Ainsi que des premières maisons construites.

«Une très bonne époque où nous avions travaillé tous ensemble à l'essor de notre monde. Chacun son domaine chacun sa place. Et regardez aujourd'hui avons de quoi être fiers. » Il se tourna vers les huit familles qui s'étaient regroupées. « Non vous avez de quoi être fiers de vous. Nous avons accompli de merveilleuses choses. » Comme les Mikaelson, les membres de l'époques étaient encore en vie. Et bien qu'ils ne siégeaient plus au conseil, Arthur Blonay 1er du nom, Sergueï Kurski, Ivor Goram, Eldora Torres, Atsumori Nimura, Oswald Stein, Théodora Reid et Julius Williamson, s'occupaient toujours des affaires familiales.

Les huit fondateurs s'inclinèrent devant les cinq Mikaelson. Ces derniers firent à leur tour une légère inclinaison de la tête.

Dannial laissa les invités admirer les tableaux et parti répondre à son portable.

« Alors ? »

« Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour. Roland a choisi Othellio Solis. »

Dannial eut du mal à cacher son sourire face aux paroles de son beau-frère.

« Vous serez là dans combien de minutes ? »

« 15/20 minutes. »

« Parfait. »

Le brun raccrocha et ordonna à ses serviteurs d'amener tout le monde dans la salle principale. Mais avons qu'il ai pu amorcer un pas vers la sortie il fut stoppé par sa cousine.

-Vraiment Dannial ! Tu vas faire ça ici !?

-Oui et donc ? Avant que sa cousine ne réponde il continua. Moyra la seule chose qui te dérange dans ce que je vais faire c'est que tu n'y ai pas pensé toi-même.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Moyra et parti vers la salle principale. Les pas derrières lui, lui indiquèrent que sa cousine le suivait ne voulant pas rater ce qui allait suivre. Perversité Mikaelsonnienne oblige. Il arriva en haut des escaliers où se trouvaient déjà, Kurumi, Emma et Hayley. Moyra se mit à côté de Kurumi et attendit le dernier discourt de son cousin.

« Nous arrivons presque au terme de ce voyage dans temps. Et pour marquer je voulais fêter un anniversaire avec vous. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi ? Non ? Personne ? Pas même vous les fondateurs ? Oh dommage je pensais au moins que ce jour serait resté dans vos mémoires… mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Comme je le disais, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour le Pays Originel car nous fêtons la fin de la Révolution citoyenne. » Les draps blancs sur les tableaux s'envolèrent laissant apparaître des images sanglantes. Les invités furent décontenancés et Dannial en profita pour descendre les escaliers et s'avancer vers un premier tableau. C'était une représentation où l'on voyait une foule armes en main se diriger vers le palais royale.

« C'était il y a sept cent ans jour pour jour Roland de Villiers avait réussit à monter une partie des habitants contre nous. S'en était suivit quatre mois de folie meurtrière. Qui s'était finit par la décapitation d'une moitié des résistants. Pendant un mois entiers leur tête toujours conscientes furent accrochées à des piquets tandis que leur corps brûlaient sous leur yeux. Mais je vous vois horrifié et vous demandant ce qui est arrivé à l'autre moitié des résistants. Eh bien il pourrissent tout simplement dans des cellules sont jamais pouvoir mourir. Enfin il n'y a qu'un seule façon pour eux de mourir et je vous laisse le voir par vous-même. » A peine eu-t-il terminé que la grande porte s'ouvrit sur Artem et Alec tenant respectivement Othellio et Roland.

Les deux hommes menèrent les prisonniers au centre de la salle et rejoignirent les filles en haut des escaliers. Le regard de Moyra accrocha celui d'Artem et immédiatement elle eu un flash back de la conversation du blond avec Ernesto. Quand il fut à ses côtés, elle lui pressa doucement la main pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

« Je vous présente Roland de Villiers, l'instigateur de tout ceci. » Dit Dannial en montrant tous les tableaux de massacres. Le Mikaelson s'approcha des prisonniers.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il n'est pas mort ? Et bien tout simplement parce que la mort est trop douce pour lui. Il a menacé à lui tout seul l'équilibre du Pays Originel. Voulant que ma famille, la « Famille Originelle » ne soit plus au commandes avec les huit autres familles de ce que nous avons mit énormément de temps à bâtir. Il était prêt à tout balayer, comme ça, à coup de paroles bien formulées. Alors sa punition est donc à la hauteur de son crime. Chaque année à cette date nous lui laissons le choix. Celui de choisir lequel de ceux qui l'avaient suivit aveuglément dans sa révolution, il voulait voir mourir de ma main. Et cette année son choix c'est porté sur Othellio Solis. »

Dannial était face à Othellio qui avait l'air digne, il lui sourit presque qu'avec compassion avant de tendre doucement sa main en avant. Instantanément le cœur dans la poitrine du prisonnier vint se loger au creux de la main du Mikaelson sous le regard horrifié de l'assistance. Le corps sans vie d'Othellio tomba lourdement aux pieds de Roland qui essayait de ne montrer aucune expression.

« Vous voyez, je trouve qu'au-delà de punir Roland pour l'éternité, sa présence me rappelle, enfin nous rappelle maintenant que rien n'ai acquis. C'est sûrement pourquoi j'entends d'autres essaient de monter une révolution. Je m'adresse directement à eux. Oui, ces cent dernières années, ma famille n'a pas été très présente. Pour cause mon père était dans un cercueil et aujourd'hui il est mort. Croyez le ou non, ce ne sont pas des choses que j'aime faire mais pour le Pays Originel et surtout pour ma Famille, je n'hésiterai pas à faire pire. La balle est dans votre camp. Renoncez à vos projets ou subissez le même. »

Pendant tout le temps Dannial n'avait que regarder dans les yeux les six révolutionnaires. En un claquement de doigts Alec fit disparaître le corps d'Othellio et Roland. Les filles, Artem et lui descendirent les escaliers et se mirent de part et d'autre de Dannial. Ce dernier était toujours en contact visuel avec Bertrand Richard.

Au bout de ce qui parut durer une éternité, le blond baissa les yeux et vint se prosterner devant Dannial et les autres. Il fut suivit de Julian Hamel, Stefan Wood, Ilda Crane, Alonzo Garcia et Talia Jonh.

* * *

02h 34

Tous les Mikaelson attendaient Hayley qui étaient parti vérifier que Hope dormait bien, dans le silence le plus total. Kurumi était en colère face aux méthodes des trois hommes, Emma aussi mais elle était plus modérée et Moyra était juste déçue de n'avoir pas pu participer au plan de son cousin. Tous les six savaient que ce n'étaient qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne commence à se disputer.

Hayley descendit enfin et tout le monde pu de nouveau sortir du château familial. L'air de la nuit les berça tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient tous dans la forêt du domaine. Après une dizaines de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent près d'un lac où trônait en son centre un immense chêne blanc.

Kurumi leva les bras et des pierres apparurent sur l'eau formant un chemin jusqu'à l'arbre. Elle passa la première suivit des autres. Une fois tout le monde devant le chêne Emma parla : « Hayley je te présente le chêne ancestral, le chêne je te présente Andréa Labonnaire. » Hayley vit son prénom s'illuminer à côté de celui de Klaus. En dessous, elle vit aussi le prénom de Hope juste après celui de Marcel. « Marcellus Mikaelson. » voilà comment l'arbre voyait l'actuel roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Comme le fils de Klaus et le frère de Hope, dommage que Marcel lui-même ne voit pas les choses de cette manière. L'hybride comprit que c'était un arbre généalogique grandeur nature. Il y avait Mikael, Ester, Dalhia et le père de Klaus sur la première ligne. Ensuite Freya, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Henrik et Klaus sur la seconde avec le prénom de la mère de Moyra aux côtés de celui d'Elijah, celui de grand amour de Freya : Matthias et le sien près de Klaus. Sur la troisième ligne il y avait Aaron le fils de Freya, Dannial, Emma, Moyra, Marcel et Hope. Avec aux côté de Dannial : Kurumi, à ceux d'Emma : Alec et près de Moyra : Artem. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Hayley, ce fut de voir une quatrième ligne avec un seul prénom. Un prénom masculin au dessous des prénoms d'Artem et Moyra. C'est alors qu'elle comprit les deux chasseurs avaient un fils. Mais elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Elle voulut demander des détails, elle entendit dans sa tête la voix de Dannial. 'Très mauvaise idée, sujet sensible.'

Bien encore un autre drame familial.

Moyra prit le cœur d'Othellio que son cousin lui tendit et s'avança vers le chêne. Elle commença a prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles. Et tendit le cœur à l'arbre.

« Voici notre sacrifice. »

Elle déposa le cœur au sol et l'organe commença à se desséché jusqu'à devenir poussière. La poussière se cola à l'arbre et fusionnèrent avec lui. Ensuite un branche tomba aux pieds de Moyra et prit instantanément feu. Une fois la branche réduite en cendre, la métisse les ramassa et les mit dans un petit sac que lui avait donner Alec.

-Bien ! Qui est chaud pour aller à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? demanda Moyra avec un sourire conspirateur.

* * *

Voilà chapitre 8 terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de Dannial ? Du flash back sur son enfance ? Et qui est ce Ernesto ? N'hésitez pas laisser un commentaire. Prochain chapitre petite retrouvailles avec Marcel et résurrection !

A la prochaine.

Bisous !


	10. Chapter 10

Sauver notre famille

Chapitre 9

Finn sorti de la grotte et parti à la recherche de son petit frère. Depuis leur dispute, ils s'étaient à peine reparlé. Enfin Henrik était plus souvent à l'extérieur et Finn était trop orgueilleux pour s'excuser. Mais après deux jours à ruminer dans son coin l'aîné décida d'agir comme tel. Après tout, Henrik n'avait pas tors, il avait agit égoïstement. Et surtout il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais la déception dans le regard de son frère était pire que tout.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il arriva à l'endroit où Henrik coupait le bois. Finn eu un pincement au cœur, son petit frère avait été si longtemps seul ici. Et ils n'avaient pas encore évoqué son ressenti par rapport à cet isolement. Il reprit contenance et s'empara d'une hache pour couper le bois avec lui.

Henrik fit comme s'il n'était pas là mais Finn ne se démonta pas, après tout Moyra était sa nièce et c'était la championne pour ignoré les gens.

Hayley inspirait l'air du Bayou. Ce n'est qu'en y remettant les pieds, que l'hybride réalisa à quel point l'endroit lui avait manqué. Et surtout Jackson lui manquait, il s'était tellement dévoué pour Hope et elle qu'il en était mort. Aussi vite qu'elle était apparut Hayley refoula sa culpabilité et rattrapa Moyra qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

Après cinq minutes de marche, les deux femmes arrivèrent au campement des loups du croissant où Mary les attendait. La vieille femme sourit en voyant Hayley. Cette dernière se précipita dans les bras de celle qui avait été comme une mère pour elle.

 _-Mary, je suis si contente de te voir !_

 _-Moi de même Hayley, je pensais que tu serais venue avec ma petite Hope._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas tu la verra très bientôt_. Assura Hayley.

Elle remarqua le regard que la grand-mère de Jackson lançait à Moyra qui était restée en retrait. Hayley prit la main de Mary et s'avança vers la métisse.

 _-Moyra je te présente Mary, Mary voici Moyra Mika…._

 _-Je sais qui elle est, c'est la chasseresse originelle_. La coupa Mary qui avait reconnu les tatouages de la métisse.

 _-Oh je vois que mon mois passé ici il y a deux cent ans est entré dans la légende._ Sourit faussement la fille d'Elijah.

Mary toisa Moyra avant de faire signe à Hayley de la suivre. Hayley était nerveuse plus elle marchait entre les loups plus leurs regards la culpabilisaient.

« Elle fait quoi ici !? » Cria une brune.

« Elle s'est enfuit comme une lâche ! » Lança un autre.

Hayley se plaça devant sa meute et inspira.

 _-Bonne chance pour les convaincre._ Lui susurra Moyra moqueuse.

Dannial marchait tranquillement aux côtés de Kurumi qui tenait dans ses bras la petite Hope. Il regardait comment sa femme s'occupait de la petite fille. Il se remit à regretter de ne pas pouvoir lui donner d'enfant. N'ayant pas conscience des pensées de son mari, l'asiatique lui sourit et commença à parler.

 _-Ta sœur est en place, elle va bientôt lancé le sort. Et Moyra et Hayley sont dans le Bayou. Alors détends toi._

 _-On s'apprête à face à un Marcel qui nous déteste encore plus qu'il y a cent ans. Et pourtant, nous l'avions ressuscité, alors je pense avoir le droit d'être tendu._

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'osera rien contre Hope. C'est sa petite sœur après tout._

 _-Nous verrons_. Dit finalement le brun avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble où résidait Marcel Gérard.

Une fois au dernier étage, le couple ne fut pas surprit de voir l'appartement du roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans inondé de monde. Enfin surtout de vampire. Heureusement il avait jeté un sort de silence autour de Hope qui dormait à point fermé. Quand Kurumi et Dannial mirent un pied à l'intérieur de l'appartement, tous les vampires se tendirent, comme si leur instinct les prévenait du danger qu'ils représentaient.

«Dannial et Kurumi Mikaelson ! »

La musique se coupa et les vampires s'étaient tût en entendant le nom prononcé par Marcel. Les deux concernés se contentèrent de sourire, l'un avec un sourire digne de Kol et l'autre avec tendresse, contente de revoir Marcel.

 _-Je me demandais justement quand la troisième génération débarquerait._

Marcel avança vers les deux invités surprises et laissa ses yeux dériva vers Hope qui dormait. Subitement il était moins à l'aise avec autant de vampire autour d'elle.

 _-Partez !_ Ordonna-t-il.

En moins d'une seconde la salle fut déserte, si on faisait fit des Mikaelson, de Marcel et de la vampire aux côtés de ce dernier. D'ailleurs Kurumi la regarda cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas exécuté l'ordre.

 _-Sofya peut rester._ Intervint Marcel.

Il les invita ensuite à s'assoir sur un des canapés et fit de même avec Sofya. Une servante vint leur proposer à boire mais Kurumi et Dannial refusèrent.

 _-Laissez moi deviner, vous venez demander la libération de Klaus. Ou peut-être venger Elijah et Kol ?_ demanda le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Dannial sourit, c'était amusant de voir la confiance que Marcel avait prit en même pas un siècle et demi. Il ressemblait tellement à son oncle Klaus que s'en était troublant surtout quand ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang. Mais au-delà de ça, le fils de Finn remarqua qu'il avait changé. Son aura et son esprit étaient beaucoup plus sombres, son statu de « Bête » était sans aucun doute pour quelque chose. Pourtant cela n'effraya pas Dannial, il en était même fiers Marcel avait désormais une puissance égale à leur génération.

 _-Non, les autres et moi avons admis que oncle Nik méritait une petite punition. Et on se qui concerne mes oncles que tu as mordu… eh bien il ne sont pas morts donc techniquement il n'y a pas d'affaire de vengeance en jeu. Et surtout je ne pense pas que nous serions venus avec Hope._

Marcel le regarda septique.

 _-Et où sont les autres ?_

 _-Qui sait ?_ Répondit avec désinvolture le brun.

 _-Bien, alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_

 _-Hope avait le mal du Pays et Kurumi voulait prendre de tes nouvelles_.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude son mari était de mauvaise foi.

 _-Enfaite, Alec et Emma sont trop fiers pour venir te voire et tu connais Artem et Moyra et leur manque flagrant de tact dans certaine situation. Le seul capable de venir te voir était Dannial mais il est trop têtu pour faire ce qu'il a prévu donc je vais le faire_. Termina Kurumi.

Elle se leva de son siège et marcha vers Marcel.

 _-Marcel, nous sommes désolés qu'Elijah t'ai tué. Et nous sommes tous soulagés que tu sois assez intelligent pour rester en vie, même si crois-moi si ce n'était pas le cas Alec et Moyra seraient retournés chercher ton âme dans le trou le plus profond de l'enfer. Comme la dernière fois... Et je me rends compte en disant cela, que je comprends ta colère à l'égard de notre famille. Moi-même je ne suis pas une Mikaelson de sang je comprends ton sentiments, mais saches que tu est et restera un Mikaelson, donc tu devrais t'y faire. Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour nous pardonner._

La chinoise leva Marcel et lui fit un câlin comme elle avait l'habitude de lui en faire quand il était adolescent. Marcel d'abord surprit se laissa aller à cette étreinte réconfortante. Finalement Kurumi lâcha Marcel et revint à sa place. Le fils de Klaus essaya de reprendre contenance en s'asseyant aux côtés d'une Sofya complètement perdue. Dannial sourit et remercia mentalement sa femme.

 _-Donc vous êtes venus juste pour ça ? Vous excuser ?_

 _-Dans les grandes lignes._

 _-Allez ! Des Mikaelson ne viennent jamais sans arrières pensées._

 _-Dommage que tu le prennes comme ça._ Dit Dannial faussement triste.

Marcel était intelligent bien entendu qu'ils avaient tous une arrière pensée. Pendant que Dannial et Kurumi le distrayaient, Emma lançait le fameux sort d'appel et Moyra accompagnait Hayley qui négociait avec sa meute. Mais ça il ne le saurait que plus tard, une fois qu'ils auraient tous accompli leur mission.

Quatre heures plus tard.

Dannial et Emma attendaient tranquillement Moyra qui se trouvait encore avec Hayley et sa meute. Le brun remarqua l'air pensif de sa sœur.

 _-Hey que se passe-t-il ? On va revoir père, tu devrais être heureuse._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et tenta un sourire.

 _-Rien… Juste j'ai vu oncle Nik. Ecoutes je sais qu'on avait dit qu'il méritait une punition, mais c'est horrible Dannial. Il… il soufre j'ai été dans son esprit c'est horrible. Il faut qu'on le sorte de là._

La blonde se rappela très bien du regard de souffrance que son oncle lui avait lancé. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi faible. L'image de Klaus que venait de lui transmettre sa sœur fit frissonner Dannial, Emma avait raison Klaus ne pouvait pas rester là.

 _-Calmes-toi Emma. Je veux bien te croire mais jamais Marcel ne voudra relâcher Oncle Nik._

 _-Je sais mais je penses avoir un plan._

Avant que Dannial n'ai pu demander plus de précisions, Moyra apparu suivit des trois sorciers qui devaient effectuer le sort de résurrection.

 _-Bien soir de nouvelle lune, trois sorciers et les cendres. On a tout !_ Se réjouit la métisse.

 _-Parfait en route pour la Norvège._

 _-Attendez où sont les autres ?_

 _-Kurumi est avec sa famille et Alec et Artem aucune idée._ Répondit Dan.

 _-Ils sont en mission pour moi._ Intervint Emma.

 _-Bon on sera en petit comité, Oncle Finn va se sentir vexé._ Se moqua Moyra avant de se téléporter sur la terre de ses ancêtres Vikings.

Les six se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part. Un énorme pentagramme avait été dessiné avec les cendres et au bout de chaque pointe une bougie était posée. Une fois tout en place, Dominique une des sorcières choisit pour le sort indiqua qu'ils allaient enfin commencer.

Les trois Mikaelson étaient excités à l'idée de revoir Finn. Ce serait un problème en moins sur la longue liste que leurs oncles et tantes leur avaient laissé.

Les sorciers commencèrent le sort en Aramèen. C'était un sort très difficile que les sorciers lancèrent pendant plus de trente minutes sans interruptions. Une fois l'incantation finie les bougies s'éteignirent. Soudain les bougie se rallumèrent en même temps qu'une mini tempête qui resta sur place. Les cendres du pentagramme se mirent à flotter dans les aires avant de se jeter dans la tempête.

Tout le monde avait reculé pour ne pas se faire aspirer par le tempête. Et au bout de quelques minutes tout s'arrêta replongeant l'endroit dans le silence le plus complet. Silence brisé par les cris de Moyra :

« Oh bordel de merde ! Mes yeux ! »

Dannial faisait les cent dans le salon. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Normalement ils auraient dû ressuscité Finn mais à la place…

 _-Moyra arrêtes de boire !_ Soupira Emma.

-On vient de voir nos grands-parents nus ! Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas vécu 1009 ans pour finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! Elle se risqua à regarder dans la direction d'Ester et Mikael et grimaça avant de reprendre une gorgée de Whisky. Pourrait-elle un jour les regarder à nouveau ?

 _-Tu exagères petite !_ S'enflamma Mikael.

Sentant que tout pourrait dégénérer Dannial intervint.

 _-Moyra vas prévenir Hayley. Ca te changeras les idées._

Sa cousine consenti à obéir et laissa Emma et Dannial face à Ester et Mikael.

 _-Je suppose que ce n'est pas nous que vous vouliez ramener non_?

 _-Effectivement nous avions quelqu'un d'autre en tête, notre père._

Ester et Mikael se jetèrent un regard.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Si votre père était mort nous l'aurions vu_. Répondit la sorcière Originelle.

 _-Comment ça ?_

-Les ancêtres ont créé un enfer spécial pour nous les Mikaelson. La première fois que je suis morte je n'y étais pas ils avaient préféré me montrer vos vies se disant que c'était la pire des tortures. Mais après avoir raté la mission qu'ils m'avaient confié, j'ai été enfermé là-bas et peu de temps après Mikael m'a rejointe.

 _-Donc père serait toujours en vie ?_ Demanda Emma avec espoir.

 _-Ou_ _il a été envoyé ailleurs._ Dit Dannial, brisant l'espoir du visage de sa sœur.

 _-Oui c'est possible… J'ai envoyé Artem et Alec en enfer pour trouver quelqu'un peut-être trouveront ils père._ Proposa Emma.

Son frère approuva d'un hochement de tête et la blonde sortie pour essayer de joindre Artem et Alec.

Mikael proposa un verre à Ester qui refusa avant de s'en servir un, une fois son verre plein il s'affala sur un fauteuil.

 _-Alors où sont tes oncles et tantes ? Surtout où est le bâtard ?_

Dannial sourit apparemment son grand-père n'avait pas digéré sa dernière rencontre familiale.

 _-Elijah, Kol, Rebekah et Freya sont dans des cercueils._ Répondit-il blasé.

Ester et Mikael le regardèrent avec curiosité et Dannial jurait qu'il y avait un peu d'inquiétude dans leur regard.

 _-Quoi ne me dites pas que vous vous souciez de vos enfants maintenant ?_ Dit-il ironique.

Les deux se refrognèrent un peu et Dannial consenti à leur donner plus d'explications.


	11. Chapitre 11

Sauver notre famille chapitre 10

 _« C'est impossible ! Des âmes ne peuvent pas disparaître comme ça ! »_

S'exclama Dannial hors de lui. Il se tourna vers Artëm et Alec qui venaient tout juste de rentrer.

 _« Vous en êtes sûrs ? »_

 _-Très, j'ai cherché partout dans les enfers_. Répondit Alec.

 _-Et moi pareil du côté du Paradis._ Assura Artëm.

 _-Et le Purgatoire ?_ Demanda Ester.

La sorcière surprenait tout le monde on se montrant si inquiète pour Finn et Henrik. Mais elle n'avait pour le moment que faire de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. La priorité était ses enfants, tout ses enfants. C'était son devoir de mère de tout faire pour qu'ils soient sains et saufs. D'ailleurs c'était ce devoir et cet amour qui l'avait conduit à créer les Originels.  
Artem secoua la tête :

 _« Ils n'y sont pas. »_

Emma se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas succomber à la pression. Non seulement l'âme de son père était introuvable mais en plus ils apprenaient que l'âme de leur oncle Henrik que tout le monde pensait en paix au Paradis était aussi porté disparut.

 _-Et Davina ?_

Alec lui sourit doucement avant de faire apparaître un bocal avec une forte lueur bleutée qui flottait à l'intérieur. La blonde sourit à son mari. C'était déjà ça.

 _-Que compter vous faire avec la petite sorcière ?_ Questionna Mikael.

 _-Grâce à elle, Marcel acceptera de relâcher oncle Nik. D'ailleurs c'est un sort complexe je vais m'y mettre tout de suite._ Déclara Emma avant de partir suivit d'Alec et d'Ester.

Kol était couché sur le fauteuil en face d'Elijah qui lisait. Cela faisait une demi-heure que le plus jeune soupirait et ça commençait à fortement agacer l'aîné.

 _-Kol, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite je te jure que tu vas le regretter._ Déclara lentement Elijah.

Kol, sentant que son frère atteignait ses limites consenti à obéir. Mais cela ne dura pas plus de vingt minutes.

 _-Elijah ?_

 _-Quoi ?_ répondit sèchement ce dernier son ton était clairement menaçant.

Kol ne se démonta pas pour autant et continua à parler.

 _-Ça t'arrive de te demander comment nos vies se seraient déroulé sans la mort d'Henrik ?_

Elijah, qui ne s'attendait du tout pas à ça, sentit son irritation contre son frère fondre comme neige au soleil. Il prit un moment pour réfléchir à la question. Et si Henrik n'était pas mort ? Ils auraient tous vécu une vie simple.

 _-Je suppose que nous serions tous morts à l'heure qu'il est._

 _-Mais nous n'aurions jamais connu Davina, Hayley. Hope n'existerait pas, Dannial et Emma n'aurait jamais rencontrer Kurumi et Alec._

 _-C'est vrai. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?_ Demanda Elijah intrigué par le cheminement de pensée de son petit frère.

 _-Pendant longtemps je me suis demander à quoi pouvait servir notre immortalité._

 _-Et ?_

 _-Je suis venu à la conclusion que peut-être notre condition d'immortelle nous donnait une plus grande possibilité de trouver les personnes faites pour nous. En clair c'était peut-être écrit, nous étions peut-être destinés à devenir des vampires. On a pu retrouver notre grande sœur et puis franchement le Pays Originel en vaut le coup._ Termina Kol.

 _-Oui mais tu oublies que malgré tout, notre frère est mort._ Objecta Elijah avec tristesse. Il comprenait le résonnement de Kol mais il refusait de penser que c'était le destin d'Henrik d'avoir vécu si peu de temps.

 _-Crois-moi je n'ai jamais oublié. Des fois le soir je rêve de lui._ Murmura Kol.

Artem se téléporta à l'intérieur d'un immense sanctuaire. C'était le repère de la confrérie de l'arc, à part les chasseurs et les sentinelles, personne n'avait le droit d'y mettre les pieds pas même les autres Mikaelson. Sur le chemin il croisa plusieurs sentinelles qui le saluèrent. Ce qui était étonnant pour certains, est le fait que lui et Moyra connaissent le nom de chaque sentinelle et de chaque chasseur sous leurs ordres et ils se comptaient en centaines. Il arriva enfin devant la salle de réunion où il entra. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà Moyra avec leurs six premiers chasseurs : Sélène, Cara, Gretel, Richard, David et Hansel.

 _« Ah ! Enfin, on commençait à s'impatienter ! »_ s'exclama Sélène.

Artem se contenta d'un sourire d'excuse et s'assied aux côtés de David. Et invita Moyra qui était debout à commencer.

 _« Donc comme vous le savez ma famille traverse une sale période qui nous demande à Arti et moi beaucoup de temps, ce qui malheureusement nous donne peu de temps pour nous occuper de la confrérie. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous déléguer certaines tâches. »_

 _« Comme quoi ? »_ Demanda Richard.

Artem répondit à la place de Moyra.

 _« Entraînements, gestions des sentinelles, et répondre aux appels des chasseurs sur Terre. »_

 _-Donc, David et Sélène vous prendrez nos groupes pour les entraîner. Richard et Hansel vous vous occuperez exclusivement des sentinelles avec Kahlan et Mina. Et Gretel et Cara pour vous se sera les chasseurs sur Terre._

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Mais il manquera quelqu'un pour les entraînements. Remarqua David en regardant la feuille récapitulative donnée par Moÿra à chacun.

Artëm regarda de plus près et effectivement il manquait quelqu'un.

 _-Bien... nous trouverons une autre personne._ conclu Moÿra après une rapide discussion avec Artëm via leur lien.

La métisse avait déjà un nom en tête qui fit sourire Artëm.

 _-Mais qui fera la tournée ?_ demanda Hansel.

Artem et Moyra se regardèrent, ils avaient oublié la tournée que chacun d'eux faisaient tous les deux ans en alternance. Cette tournée consistait à rendre visite à tous les chasseurs, passer du temps avec eux et répondre à leurs différentes requêtes. Cette année c'était au tour de Moyra mais elle ne pourrait évidemment pas assurer la tournée.

 _« Cara et moi on peut la faire. »_ Proposa Gretel.

Cara se tourna rapidement vers son amie les yeux grand ouverts.

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui, ça nous fera très plaisir._

Gretel donna un coup de pied à Cara pour qu'elle réponde à son tour.

 _-Hein ? oui, oui. Ca sera toujours mieux que les entraînements._

Artem sourit en remerciement aux filles.

 _-Oui mais non, c'est notre rôle à nous._ Intervînt la métisse. _Nous la ferons nous même._  
Cara et Gretel ne purent que hocher la tête.

Ils restèrent encore une trentaines de minutes à régler des détails avant que les chasseurs ne s'en aillent non sans avoir été invités samedi par leurs chefs.

Samedi arriva enfin pour les Cullen impatients de découvrir le Pays Originel. La plus excitée était sans aucun doute Alice mais personne ne savait pourquoi à part Edward bien entendu. Elle avait choisit les tenues de tout le monde voulant que tout soit parfait. Rosalie et Leah étaient à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs à cause de la petite brune qui sautillait partout.  
Vers 10h30 Artem apparut dans la cour, ce qui soulagea tout le monde car Alice allait enfin se calmer. Esmée accueilli comme à son habitude Artem à l'entrée de la maison et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Le blond fut surprit en voyant le nombre de personnes présentes.

 _-Je pensais que vous seriez plus nombreux que cela. Ou est Sam et sa meute ?_

En effet dans le salon, il n'y avait que la meute de Jacob et les Cullen avec Sue, la mère de Seth et Leah.

 _-Ils n'ont pas voulu venir. Répondit Jacob._

 _-Bon tant pis. Bien voilà le programme. Nous allons visiter quelques lieux du Pays Originel, on ne pourra jamais tout visiter en un jour. Et après nous irons déjeuner au château._

 _-Quel château ?_ Demanda Bella.

 _-Le château des Mikaelson._ Répondit Artem avec évidence.

Le chasseur emmena tout le monde à l'extérieur et les téléporta.

 _« Bienvenue au Pays Originel ! »_

Artem les regarda amusé par leur expression faciale. Ils ressemblaient tous à des enfants émerveillés. Il leur laissa un peu le temps de se remettre et commença la visite.

Emma, Moyra et Alec se trouvaient dans une des salles du sanctuaire. Les trois préparaient le sort pour ramener Davina à la vie et ainsi libérer Klaus. C'était un sort liant l'esprit, le corps et l'âme. Moÿra avait réussit à récupérer un cheveux de la sorcière pour le symbole du corps, ainsi qu'un ancien dessin pour l'esprit.

 _-Le sort va prendre quelques heures voir une journée alors commençons maintenant._ Décida Emma.

Moyra et Alec hochèrent la tête se mettant en place quand Hayley entra dans la pièce.

 _-Je veux être là quand elle se réveille._ Déclara la brune.

Emma accepta et ils purent commencer le sort.

Quatre heure plus tard.

Artem emmena ses invités au château où tous les Mikaelson excepté Moyra les attendaient. Une fois les présentation faites le Néphilim fit une visite éclair du la propriété avant que tout le monde ne se retrouve dans la cour pour déjeuner. Rosalie était en extase devant Hope qui se faisait nourrir par Kurumi.

Carlisle fut ravi de revoir, Alec, Emma, Kurumi et Dannial. D'autres arrivèrent petit à petit comme Sélène et sa fille Eva, Richard et sa compagne Kahlan, Hansel avec sa femme Mina et leur fille Olvia, David, Cara et Gretel. Ainsi que Galatée, Adriel avec Sora, Marcus et Jane qui était l'imprégnée d'Adriel.

Artëm soupira Moÿra allait être furieuse de voir sa mère. Il espérait juste que ça se terminera pas en bain de sang. Depuis trois siècles, chaque face à face de la mère et la fille se terminait toujours mal.

Vers 15h30 Moÿra fit son apparition avec la mère D'Artëm: Estrid.  
C'était une grande blonde aux yeux vert très souriante. Elle avait 20 ans en apparence.  
Artëm se leva pour salua sa mère qui lui fit un gros câlin.

 _-Mon poussin, je suis heureuse de te voir._ Estrid détaillait son fils sous toutes les coutures gênant celui-ci.

 _-Mère c'est bon._ Ronchonna le blond. Il se tourna vers tout le monde. _Je vous présente ma mère Estrid._

Moÿra se moqua du malaise de son partenaire avant de saluer tout le monde sauf sa propre mère qu'elle ignora avec une grande simplicité.  
Elle s'assied en face d'Edward, aux côtés de Dannial.

Estrid quant à elle choisit de s'asseoir près d'une Leah ne sachant pas où se mettre.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance Leah. Excuses mes manières mais j'ai appris ton imprégnation sur mon fils. Il fallait absolument que je te rencontre. Un peu comme Sora qui est venu voir Seth.

Elle se tourna vers Sue qu'elle supposa être la mère de Seth et Leah. Elle entama la conversation avec Sora, Sue, Esmee et Ester avec le plus grand naturel.

De leurs côtés Artëm et Moÿra commençaient à parler chasse avec leurs chasseurs ainsi que les Cullen.

 _-Mais quelle est la différence entre chasseurs et sentinelles?_  
Demanda Alice.

-Le terrain. Les chasseurs sont sur Terre et donc traquent les créatures qui font du mal aux humains et menacent le secret de nos existences. Et les sentinelles s'occupent de la sécurité du Pays Originel et veillent sur les habitants. Répondit David.

Le brun d'ordinaire peu locace avec des inconnus répondait avec entrain a toutes les questions d'Alice. Ce qui étonna Artëm qui en fit par à Moÿra qui décida d'observer les deux de plus près.

Elle n'en avait pas l'air mais la métisse était très maternelle et à la fois très dure avec ses hommes. Elle se tourna vers son beau père Marcus en lui posant une question silencieuse. Ce dernier hocha la tête en souriant.

Edward sourit ayant lui aussi suivit la conversation entre Artëm et Moÿra. Il savait depuis quelques jours après une des visions d'Alice. Sa soeur avait été si excitée à l'idée de rencontrer son compagnon. Elle le méritait amplement mais il eu un pincement au cœur pensant à Jasper qui était le seul à ne pas avoir trouver son ou sa compagne.

Artëm qui avait bien vu l'intérêt que portait Jasper pour leur confrérie, décida de se lancer.

-Jasper?

Il attira l'attention du blond mais pas seulement.

-Moÿra et moi seront pas mal prient cette année par nos obligations et même si David, Sélène, Cara, Richard, Hansel et Gretel ont accepté de reprendre certains de nos impératifs, il nous manque quelqu'un pour entraîner nos futurs sentinelles en fin de formation. Et nous nous demandions si tu étais intéressé.

A la fin de sa tirade toutes les conversations s'étaient stopper. Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres du Cullen.

Ce dernier sentant la pression s'excusa et partant vers le château. Le vampire végétarien fit quelques pas avant de rentrer dans une pièce au hasard. Des fois les émotions des autres étaient trop fortes pour et il avait par moment besoin se s'isoler. Une fois calmé, le blond laissa sans regard vagabondé à travers la pièce. C'était une salle de musique a en juger par les différents instruments exposés un peu partout. Il y avait également des partitions qui traînaient sur un pupitre.  
Il les pris et les lit. Certes il n'était pas un grand musicien comme Edward mais il avait un niveau pas négligeable. Jasper fut surpris par la profondeur des notes. Il parvenait a ressentir presque avec précisions chaque sentiments utilisés pour créer ces mélodies, c'était très troublant.

-Je vois que tu es tomber sur mes partitions.

La voix de Moÿra emplit la pièce et Jasper se retourna mi gêné de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit et mi surpris de n'avoir justement pas senti la Mikaelson arriver.

-Je... euh je ne voulais pas mais...

Moÿra sourit devant son air gêner.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Y'a pire comme intrusion.

Elle s'avança et Jasper lui tendit les partitions qu'elle entreprit de ranger. Jasper en profita pour la detailler, il l'avait trouver magnifique à la minute où il avait posé les yeux sur elle mais il avait sentit quelque chose qui clochait avec elle. Et ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant seul avec la chasseresse qu'il comprit. Elle ne dégageait aucune émotions, s'était comme si elle avait un espèce de bouclier tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fois qu'il avait sentit ses émotions et ça l'avait pratiquement mit chaos.

-Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Nous t'avons mis mal à l'aise ?

-Non... C'est juste que des fois j'ai du mal a gérer les émotions de trop de personne en même temps.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-D'ailleurs je serais ravi d'entraîner vos sentinelles. Ajouta t-il.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper et Moÿra retournèrent avec tout le monde. Artem se leva pour serrer la main du vampire.

 _-Merci d'avoir accepter._

 _-Je suppose que le manque d'action y est pour beaucoup._

Les trois s'assirent et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Personne n'avait pourtant remarqué les regards que Richard et Kahlan se lançaient depuis un moment.

Le couple essayait de se donner du courage. Ils devaient annoncer une nouvelle mais aucuns des deux ne savaient comment s'y prendre.

Finalement la femme décida de se lancer et se leva très vite suivit par son compagnon.

Encore une fois tout le monde se tut curieux.

 _«Richard et moi voulions profiter de cette réunion pour vous annoncer une nouvelle... Nous allons nous marier!»_

Artem et Moÿra furent les premiers à féliciter leur chasseur et leur sentinelle.

 _-Eh bien Richard tu t'es enfin décidé après 50 ans de vie commune._ Se moqua gentiment Moÿra en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la bonne humeur si on omettait les piques que Moÿra lançaient à sa mère.

Vers 22h30, Artem raccompagna les Cullen et les Quilleuttes sur Terre et les chasseurs s'en allèrent. Il ne restait plus que les Mikaelson et les Volturi.

Moÿra se leva et rentra dans le château. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une bouteille de rhum qui traînait par-là et la porta directement à sa bouche.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire autant.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié j'ai 1009 ans, je suis majeure, tatouée et vaccinée donc tes remarques je n'en ai rien à faire.

-Je suis ta mère, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

La métisse regarda sa mère avec mépris.

-S'il te plaît garde ce genre de discours pour tes enfants et dis moi pourquoi tu es là. Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour apporter ton aide.

-J'ai besoin que tu libères Ernesto.

Moÿra qui jusque là semblait ennuyée par la conversation leva avec surprise les yeux vers sa mère.

-Et te le confier c'est ça? Tu dois être sacrément sénile pour penser que je te laisserai dans la même pièce que lui. Dit-elle en ricanant.

Marcus arriva et elle commençait à s'en aller ne voulant plus rester dans la même pièce que Sora. Marcus voyons qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de Moÿra comme ça décida de parler franchement :

-Plusieurs sorciers ont été retrouvé morts et à côté de leur corps ont été retrouvé leur cerveau et leur cœur séchés. Cela ne te rappelles rien ?

La Mikaelson s'arrêta, se retourna vers sa mère et son beau père en soupirant :

« _Il manquait plus que ça.»_

Lentement, la jeune fille reprit contact avec la réalité. Ses yeux cherchèrent à s'habituer à la lumière et ses poumons à reprendre leur fonction première : la respiration.

« _Tout va bien. Davina. Calmes-toi.»_  
Murmura une voix qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui était-ce. Elle distingua une silhouette élancée, de long cheveux bruns et enfin le visage.

Une colère sourde l'envahit, instinctivement elle leva la main et son interlocutrice vola quelques mètres plus loin.

Avant qu'elle ai pu à nouveau utiliser sa magie elle fut à son tour projetée sur un mur et immobilisée.

 _-Ce n'est pas très gentil d'agresser la personne qui a veillé sur toi pendant ton réveil._

 _Davina regarda avec haine et incompréhension la blonde qui venait de la maîtriser. Elle vit également deux personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir: Ester et Mikaël Mikaelson._

 _-Que me voulez-vous ?_

 _-Rien juste que tu nous aide à relâcher quelqu'un._ Intervint Hayley qui s'était relevée.

- _Qui ?_

 _-Klaus..._

 _-C'est une blague ! Vous voulez que moi je vous aide à relâcher Klaus!?_

Davida peinait à retrouver son sérieux tant la situation était risible.

- _Il n'y a rien de drôle petite sorcière._ Dit Mikael irrité.

 _-Oui le fait que vous pensiez que je vais utiliser mes pouvoir pour aider un Mikaelson et le pire d'entre eux._

 _-Enfaite personne te demande d'utiliser tes pouvoirs. Nous voulons juste effectuer un échange._ Dit Hayley en essayant d'apaiser la tension dans cette pièce.

-Moi contre Klaus? Quelle personne pourrait me donner assez d'intérêt pour accepté de relâcher un gros gibier comme l'hybride originel ?

-Mais Marcel voyons.

Davina surprise resta muette.

-Bien nous effectuerons la transaction demain. Retournons au château. Décida la blonde dont Davina ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité.

-Emma-Lynn Mikaelson. Une des nièces de Kol. Dit-elle en la regardant.

A l'entente du prénom de son aman, le coeur de la sorcière se serra. Où était il? Pourquoi n'était il pas avec sa famille ?

En voyant le sanctuaire, Davina su où elle se trouvait. Kol lui avait une fois parler de ce dont il était le plus fiers : Le Pays Originel et le Coven M.

Il avait eu tellement d'étoiles dans les yeux qu'elle avait pensé à un rêve mais non, Davina le savait elle était au Pays Originel.

Une fois à l'intérieur du Château, elle vit quatre autres personnes. Une métisse avec un verre à la main, une asiatique et un brun en grande discussion et un autre brun perdu dans ses pensées.

- _Voici Davina._ Lança Emma en entrant dans la pièce. _Davina voici mon frère Dannial, ma belle soeur Kurumi, mon mari Alec et ma cousine Moÿra._

Dannial lui serra la main gentiment tout comme Kurumi. Alec se contenta d'un hochement de tête sympathique et Moÿra l'ignora complètement trouvant sans doute son verre plus intéressant.

 _-Attendez comment pouvez-vous être des Mikaelson ? Aux dernières nouvelles les vampires ne peuvent pas enfanter et je ne pense pas que Klaus soit votre père._

- _C'est notre oncle. Emma et moi sommes les enfants de Finn et Moÿra est la fille D' ils nous ont eu quand ils étaient encore humains._ Répondit Dannial.

Davina hocha simplement la tête encaissant la nouvelle de trois membres de plus dans la famille originelle.

- _Où est Kol ?_

- _Tu demandera à Marcel quand tu le verra._ Déclara Moÿra.

Le lendemain.

Davina était nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Marcel. Les Mikaelson l'avait mis au courant des événements passés après sa mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Marcel avait fait : devenir la bête, cela ne lui ressemblait. De plus personne ne semblait vouloir lui dire où Kol se trouvait.

Au petit déjeuner, elle toucha à peine à sa nourriture. Mais c'était surtout par manque de confiance en ses hôtes. Ils étaient tous gentils ou cordiales avec elle, excepté Moÿra qui n'était d'ailleurs pas présente. A la place elle fit la connaissance d'Artem qui d'après ce que Davina avait compris était l'ex-mari de Moÿra.

Son instinct de sorcière, l'incitait fortement à quitter les lieux. Chose qu'elle aurait faite à la minute où ils l'avaient laissé seule si elle avait su comment s'y prendre.

 _-Tu es prête ?_

Emma l'a sorti de ses pensées. La jeune sorcière hocha simplement la tête appréhendant les retrouvailles avec son père adoptif.

 _-Bien, nous pouvons y aller._ Se réjouit la blonde.

Moÿra marchait dans les couloirs du château des Volturi, elle semblait déterminée. Elle entra dans la salle des trônes où siégeaient son beau père et ses oncle Aro et Caius. Ils y avait pratiquement tous les Volturi présents y compris Galate et Adriel. Sur son passage jusqu'aux trônes tous les vampires inclinèrent la tête.

« _Vos altesses_ » Les salua-t-elle en faisant une révérence.

-Merci d'être venue très chère. Comme Marcus te l'a déclaré plusieurs sorciers ont été retrouver mort aux alentours de la Toscane et...

 _-Pardon de vous interrompre mais depuis quand les Volturi s'inquiètent de banales sorciers assassinés ? Pourquoi vous en occuper directement?_

- _Permets moi de te rappeler Moÿra que parmi les Volturi il y a des sorciers, ta mère, ton frère et ta sœur en l'occurrence. Autrement dit une Reine, un Prince et une Princesse._ Intervint Marcus. _Je sais que tu as énormément de mal avec Sora mais ..._

 _-Le problème n'est pas là, tous le monde sait que je ne laisserai rien n'arriver à Galatée et Adriel, et encore moins à la Reine Sora malgré nos ... différents. Mais vous me demandez de libérer un des sorciers les plus puissants jamais né, pour en traquer un autre qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Vous me demander de mettre en danger mon imprégné ! Dois-je rappeler ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'il a été à Volterra?_

 _-Non, bien-sûr que non, tout le monde se souvient de ce qui s'est passé. Et tu sais que nous le regrettons mais tu dois comprendre que des sorciers qui disparaissent aussi prés de notre territoire est très fâcheux et constituent une véritable menace pour nous. Ernesto_ Giovannoni _est un allié non négligeable, il a à lui tout seul réduit le clan de la Rose à l'instinction._

Moÿra réfléchit à toute vitesse, il y avait deux voix dans sa tête. Une qui lui disait clairement de laisser Ernesto là où il était car c'était l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui. Et une autre voix plus rationnelle qui lui disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, qui sait si ceux qui tuaient les sorciers ne s'en prendraient pas à sa famille.

Doucement elle tourna la tête vers les deux sentinelles qui l'accompagnaient et ordonna : " _Amenez-le !_ "

Marie et Paul hochèrent la tête et partirent.

 _-Merci Moÿra._ Sourit Marcus.

 _-Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il est sous votre responsabilité. D_ it-elle en se dirigeant vers les grandes portes.

Elle se retourna un moment et dit : " _Bien entendu il est hors de question que la Reine Sora lui adresse la parole ou se retrouve seule avec lui._ " Elle s'en alla sans attendre la moindre réponse.

Marcel buvait tranquillement son verre de sang en compagnie de Sofya quand un de ses vampires arriva dans son salon. Le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans termina d'abord son verre sachant qu'après il n'en aurait plus le temps. Quand il déposa le verre il se retourna vers son larbin et l'invita à parler.

" _Il y a du mouvement sur la propriété des Mikaelson._ "

 _-Tu veux que j'y aille ?_ Demanda Sofya.

 _-Non. C'est entre eux et moi._

La vampire hocha et retourna à ses occupations.

Marcel le savait cela n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant que les Mikaelson ne viennent réclamer Klaus. Dannial pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait Emma n'aurait jamais laissé son oncle prisonnier et il savait que la blonde était à la Nouvelle-Orléans en même temps que son frère et sa belle sœur.

Il arriva rapidement devant la propriété et entra. Il alla directement dans les cachots. Il vit Emma qui caressait doucement la chevelure de Klaus. Marcel se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas directement parti avec lui puisque apparemment elle avait déjoué les sorts de Vincent.

-Il le méritait.

-Je sais cela n'empêche que c'est assez difficile de le voir comme ça. Surtout quand on sait que c'est à cause de toi.

Emma leva enfin les yeux vers Marcel et sourit.

-Tu n'as pas changé, tu as l'air d'être toujours le même.

-Que pensais-tu que je serais devenu?

-La bête je suppose. Dit-elle amer. Tu sais que je vais m'en aller avec lui.

-Et tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas faire.

-Franchement Marcel, tu sais très bien que si tu me vois ici, c'est juste par pur politesse. Et surtout parce que tu vas nous en vouloir et je n'aime pas quand les gens que j'aime se disputent.

-Tu as atterrit dans la mauvaise famille.

-Effectivement. Entre s'il te plaît.

Marcel se retourna pour voir la personne qu'Emma avait appelé. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux devant lui se tenait sa protégé, son amie, sa fille.

-Davina !

Il se rua vers la sorcière et la prit dans ses bras. Sans même s'en rendre compte il pleura.

-Je suis là Marcel.

Elle avait elle aussi les yeux remplit de larmes. Toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent dans les bras de son mentor. Il était toujours Marcel Gérard, son père.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Seraient-ce là toutes les informations que nous possédons ?_

- _Oui, nous ne savons absolument rien sur ce sortilège._

- _Et tous ceux qui auraient pu nous en dire plus sont les Strix et ils..._

- _Et ils sont tous morts._

Moyra s'affala sur le canapé avec une bouteille de whisky qui allait bientôt passer l'âme à gauche. Elle soupira et dire qu'elle pensait que ce serait plus facile de s'occuper du cas de Rebekah plutôt que celui de son propre père.

 _-Et bien trouvez un autre moyen._

 _-Mais..._

- _Il y a forcément un moyen de briser cet ensorcellement. Tout ce qui à été fait peut-être défait. Alors remettez vous au travail. Sinon le jour où mon oncle Kol se réveillera car croyez moi il se réveillera lui, ainsi que mes tantes et mon père, il sera très déçu par vous, ses sorcières favorites._

Les trois sorcières firent une légère révérence à la Mikaelson avant de quitter les lieux.

Elle termina d'une traite la bouteille et la fit disparaître. Son regard se posa sur les nombreux grimoires éparpillés sur son plan de travail. Voilà des jours qu'elle se terrait là essayant de trouver un moyen de sauver sa tante. C'était aussi il fallait l'admettre pour éviter de voir Klaus ou encore de penser à Ernesto sans protections près de sa mère.

Elle sourit, il était clair qu'Ernesto ne serait jamais sans défense, c'était un premier né et tout les premiers nés sont puissants et redoutables. Mais il était son imprégné et de ce fait elle ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Son portable vibra la sortant de ses pensées.

De Dan : "Réunion familiale. Ramènes-toi."

De Mya : "Non"

Elle verrouilla son portable et fit apparaître une autre bouteille.

Dannial rangea son portable dans sa poche en soupirant. Cela faisait deux semaines que Klaus était de retour et autant de temps que sa cousine n'avait pas daigné se présenter au château. Moyra était bien la personne la plus rancunière qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

" _Alors elle vient_?"

Le brun releva la tête pour regarder sa femme.

" _Elle m'a répondu "non" donc je suppose que non_ ".

Sa tentative d'humour fit sourire Kurumi. Dannial s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Moyra plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle prit la main de son mari et l'emmena dans le salon où se trouvait une partie de la famille. C'est a dire Alec, Klaus, Mickaël et Emma.

D'ailleurs Klaus et Mickaël se disputaient encore. Cela devait être la cinquième ou la sixième fois cette semaine.

- _Non tu te trompes, c'est la neuvième fois._ L'imforma Emma.

- _Et dire qu'on est seulement mercredi._

Artem arriva à son tour avec Ester et Hayley. Il n'était même pas étonné de voir Klaus faisant Mikael valser contre un mur. Ce dernier se releva furieux avec ses veines apparentes mais avant qu'il eu le temps de se jeter sur Klaus, une force invisible le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

 _-Relâche moi petit !_

 _-Je suis beaucoup plus âgé que vous. Ricana Alec._

- _Pourquoi c'est à lui que vous avez confié mon bracelet ?!_

Mikael grognait en regardant Dannial et Emma. Quand Ester et lui ont été ressuscité leurs petits enfants ne leur faisant absolument pas confiance, ont créé des bracelets magiques pour avoir un contrôle sur eux et les avaient donné à leur conjoint respectif. Ainsi Kurumi contrôlait Ester et Alec contrôlait Mickaël.

- _Parce que c'est les seuls qui sont impartiaux dans cette famille, ils ne vous ont rien fait et vous ne les avez jamais traqué._

Moÿra apparût dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de s'asseoir près d'Artem.

- _Je ne t'ai jamais traqué toi non plus. Répondit le patriarche avec véhémence._

La métisse haussa les épaules avant de poser sa tête sur celle D'Artem.

 _-Faites comme grand-mère, elle ne se plaint pas elle._ Sourit malicieusement Emma.

Pendant que tout le monde se focalisait sur Mickaël, Klaus avait les yeux rivés sur sa nièce.

'Elle ne m'a même pas jeté un regard' se dit-il.

L'hybride se demanda comment faisait Elijah pour supporter que sa fille ne lui parle plus. Il pensa à Hope et se dit qu'il deviendrait fou si sa fille venait à le haïr comme Moÿra le haïssait lui et ses frères.

Il devait être un meilleur père pour Hope, il le devait à tout prix. Il devait être meilleur que Finn et Elijah réuni.

-Bon je suis là ! Peut-on commencer ? Demanda Moÿra déjà ennuyée.

Une heure et demie plus tard.

-Je résume Hayley repart sur Terre avec des sentinelles pour trouver les meutes et les convaincre de nous donner un peu de venin.

-Je commencerai par les Paxton, ils sont en Floride. Poursuivi la jeune hybride.

-Et tu reviendra à chaque fois entre deux missions.

Hayley souffla en jetant un regard noir à Klaus. Il avait évidemment mit son grain de sel et posé certaines conditions quant au départ de Hayley.

-C'est tout à fait inutile.

-Tu es la mère de ma fille et tant que mon frère est indisponible tu es sous ma protection.

Hayley se contenta de toiser du regard Klaus avant de reporter son attention sur Dannial.

"Continues"

-Merci. Ensuite pour Frey, nous sommes en train de tester des antidotes. Il n'y a toujours rien sur mon père et Henrik et impossible de trouver comment briser le sortilège des Strix. Conclut-il.

Tout le monde se leva, Hayley suivi de Klaus parti rejoindre Hope et ranger ses affaires pour son départ. Alec et Kurumi partirent vers leur école. Mikael et Ester se retirèrent à leur tour sous la mine dégoutée de Dannial et Emma qui savaient exactement ce que leurs grands-parents allaient faire.

Artem parti gérer les sentinelles qui accompagneraient Hayley et Moÿra s'en alla vers les bois après s'être transformée en panthère.

Finn regardait les étoiles d'un air distrait. Ses tentatives pour renouer le dialogue avec Henrik sont restées vaines. Son petit frère refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole.

Il repensa à son enfance, quand ses frères et soeur et lui étaient en harmonie.

Il était un modèle pour eux, le grand frère, le meneur. Elijah lui demandait des conseils et l'admirait. Klaus était plein de vie et toujours prêt à rendre service. Rebekah était douce et incapable de faire de mal à quelqu'un. Et ne parlant même pas de Kol qui rayonnait au contact de la nature, il l'avait prit sous son aille pour qu'il devienne un grand sorcier.

Bien sûr tout n'était pas rose, leur père était un véritable cauchemar à cause de la "mort" de Freya. Surtout avec Klaus qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de rage à son égard.

Mais leur vie était simple et cela lui manquait. Aujourd'hui il était mort dans une autre dimension avec son plus jeune frère.

Il se demandait aussi si ses frères et soeurs avaient réussit à venir à bout de la menace qui pesait sur eux. Kol avait-il réussi à maîtriser sa soif de sang ?

Des questions parmi tant d'autres qui resteraient elle aussi sans réponse.

Un cris déchira le silence de la nuit. Finn se releva rapidement aux aguets. Henrik arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste entendu des cris. Je croyais que tu vivais ici tout seul.

-C'est le cas. Répondit Henrik en regardant aux alentours.

Finn se rapprocha de son frère. C'était instinctif, il devait se mettre entre Henrik et le danger potentiel.

-Il est possible que nous ne soyons pas seuls ? Chuchota l'ainé.

-Si c'est le cas, ils se sont bien cachés toutes ses années.

-Rentrons, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité dehors.

Henrik hocha la tête et suivit son frère vers la grotte.

Il était tard, tout le monde était réunit pour le départ de Hayley. Artem et Moÿra donnaient les dernières indications aux sentinelles. Klaus harcelait Hayley de conseil pendant que cette dernière disait au-revoir à sa fille.

-Bon, il est l'heure. Intervint Dannial.

-Attendez. Fit Emma.

Elle tenait dans sa une pierre jaune brillante et se dirigea vers Hayley.

-Tu as beau avoir les meilleures sentinelles du Pays Originel à tes côtés, tout peut arriver. Alors voilà un cadeau.

La blonde prit le bras droit de la louve et marqua son poignet avec la pierre.

-Grâce à se symbole tu peux te téléporter où tu veux, sur Terre comme ici.

-Merci. Répondit la brune. Bon allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Les sentinelles passèrent les premiers par l'arbre de transfert, puis Hayley passa à son non sans avoir lancer un dernier regard à Hope qui lui faisait un signe de la main dans les bras de Klaus.

Chapitre court désolée. Le prochain sera plus long. Bisous.


	14. Chapitre 14

Hayley marchait dans la forêt d'ocala en Floride. Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à traquer la meute des Paxton. Elle avait commencé à désespérer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur deux loups.

Hayley avait réussi à les convaincre de la laisser voir leur alpha. Et elle se dirigeait vers le point de rendez vous.

Trente minutes plus tard elle arriva près d'un lac. Une vingtaine de loups était réuni autour d'un homme ayant la cinquantaine.

- _Je suis Andréa Labonnaire. Alpha de la meute du croissant._

- _Et la mère de l'enfant de l'hybride originel._

Hayley se retourna brusquement et fit face à la femme qui avait parlé.

- _Terrie Hilwood, alpha de la meute Paxton. Tu as demandé à me voir. Me voilà._

- _Peut-on parlé en privé ?_ Demanda Hayley.

- _Je n'ai rien à cacher à ma meute._

Hayley inspira profondément et parla :

- _J'ai besoin de votre aide._

 _-Tiens tiens, une hybride qui à besoin de l'aide de simples loups. Ça doit vraiment être grave._

- _Ça l'est._

 _-Bien, nous t'écoutons._

 _-Je veux un peu de veni_ n.

Terrie leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Alec soupira en regardant Artem tuer un démon qu'ils avaient interrogé.

- _Encore une fausse piste._ Dit le blond en essuyant sa lame séraphique pleine de sang avec un mouchoir.

- _Ça fait deux semaines qu'on essaie de dénicher des infos._

Alec essaya de calmer la frustration qui commençait à monter en lui. Le père et l'oncle de sa femme avaient disparut et ils n'avaient aucunes idées de la où ils pouvaient être.

 _-T'inquiète on les retrouvera._

- _Ah oui va dire ça à ma femme. Moÿra s'en fout peut être mais Emma arrive à peine à ne pas sombrer._

 _-Tu sais très bien, que Moÿra s'inquiète._

- _Pour Henrik peut-être mais pas pour Finn._

 _-Finn est son parrain. Notre parrain. Tu crois que sa consommation d'alcool a doublé parce qu'elle se réjouit de ce qu'il arrive à notre famille._

- _C'est bon ! Excuses moi, j'aurais pas du dire ça. Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment._ Alec se leva les mains et s'assied sur un banc.

- _On est tous sur les nerfs._ Dit Artem en s'asseyant près de son cousin. _Aller dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

- _Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais réussi à entrer au paradis._

Artem se redressa mal à l'aise par les paroles D'Alec.

-Metatron a déchu les anges. Mais toi et moi sommes les fils des deux premiers archanges. De ce fait on peut ce rendre au paradis quand et comme on veut.

- _Pas mal... Faudrait que j'y aille pendant que les anges sont coincés sur Terre. On devrait peut-être y aller maintenant._

Artem prit son portable. Lu le message qu'il venait de recevoir et le rangea.

- _Une autre fois. Ester a une piste._ Dit-il en se levant.

Moÿra entra dans le sanctuaire de la confrérie accompagnée de Jasper. Aujourd'hui le végétarien allait donner son premier cours et il était un peu nerveux. Ce que Moÿra remarqua :

- _Tu es stressé._

 _-Euh non non._

- _Ce n'était pas une question. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas tu auras la nouvelle promotion. Tu dois leur apprendre à se battre, à pister n'importe quelle créature, la base. C'est comme quand tu étais aux ordres de Maria sauf que là, tu ne les tuera pas._

Jasper se tourna brusquement vers la brune se demandant comment elle savait tout cela.

- _Comment tu sais ça ?_

 _-Je suis une chasseresse et une princesse Volturi. Comment peux tu penser que je ne saches pas qui tu es ?_

- _Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenus Artem et toi ?_

- _Qui a dit que nous ne l'avons pas fait ? Maria était bien trop arrogante pour son propre bien. Ça a été un plaisir de la brûler vive._

- _Attends c'est toi qui a tué Maria !?_

- _Bien sûr. Et Arti s'est occupé de Nettie et Lucy._

 _-Wow._

 _-Tu m'en veux ? Je sais que vous étiez amants._

- _Euh non. Je me dis juste que tu m'aurais tué si je n'étais pas parti._

 _-Oui effectivement._ Affirma la chasseresse. Bon et si on reparlait de mes futures sentinelles.

Jasper hocha la tête. «Vas-y.»

- _Bien. Tu les aura 8h tous les jours de la semaines. Ils sont vingt et je veux que tu les entraîne à ta manière._

- _Pourquoi ?_

Elle haussa les épaules.

- _Tu es un excellent combattant, et puis je n'aime pas que d'autres enseignent comme je le fais. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose._

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Ils arrivèrent devant une salle d'entrainement. « _Relax et restes toi-même._ » Il inspira et Moÿra ouvrit les portes

« _Bonjour à tous. Pas besoin de me présenter vous savez qui je suis. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez été choisi pour intégrer la prestigieuse institution des sentinelles. Je vous préviens, nous ne tolérons pas la faiblesse. Être une sentinelle c'est bien plus qu'un poste c'est une philosophie de vie, une manière de voir les choses autrement. Aider, servir et protéger sont les maîtres mots. Vous avez encore la possibilité de partir pendant un an mais passé ce délais il n'y aura aucun échappatoire. Car une fois la marque apposée sur votre avant bras, vous serez à moi. Y'a t-il quelqu'un qui a changé d'avis et qui veut s'en aller ?_ »

Elle les regarda tour à tour mais aucun d'entre eux prit la parole.

- _Bien... Maintenant je vous présente le Major Jasper Whitlock mais il préfère Jasper Hale._

Les vingt apprentis sursautèrent en entendant le nom de Jasper. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Moÿra.

« _Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ?_ »

 _-Tu es dans les livres d'Histoire. Rubrique : les grandes guerres surnaturelles._

- _Vraiment ?!_

Moÿra hocha la tête.

- _Ils sont tout à toi bon courage._

 _-Quoi ?! Tu pars ?_

 _-Non mais je vais t'observer de loin._

Elle se mit dans un coin et le laissa gérer son groupe.

Hayley regarda agacée Terrens rire à gorge déployée.

 _-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle._

 _-Tu viens sur mon territoire au milieu de mes loups me demander mon venin._

 _-C'est très important._

 _-Et en quoi ? A cause d'une querelle entre Mikaelson ? Parce que ton petit ami Elijah Mikaelson à besoin de mon venin ?_

 _-Je ne demande pas grand chose. Juste un peu de venin. Nous en avons besoin._

 _-Et où sont-ils ? Où sont les Mikaelson ? Ils t'envoient souvent seule à leur place ?_

 _-Enfaite elle n'est pas seule._

Les sentinelles sortirent des bois. Terrie les toisa avant de reposer ses yeux sur Hayley.

- _J'aurais pu kidnappé un de tes loups et prendre du venin. Mais au lieu de ça je suis venu et je te demande ton aide. De plus j'ai une proposition à te faire._

Terrie fronça les sourcils.

- _Je t'écoute._

 _-Nous savons que vous êtes en pleins conflits avec un groupe de vampire._

 _-Conflit est un mot faible nous sommes en guerre contre ces saletés._

 _-Nous avons une solution._

 _-Ah oui ? Toi et tes gardes du corps allez tous les anéantir ?_

 _-Non, je vous propose un nouveau territoire dans un endroit où aucun vampire ne viendra vous embêter._

 _-Et où ?_

 _-Au Pays Originel._

Les loups chuchotèrent _à l'annonce d'Hayley. Pour eux c'était un mythe, il y avait plus de chance que le père Noël existe que cette endroit._

 _-Le Pays Originel n'existe pas tonna._ Tonna Terrie.

 _-Oh que oui il existe. Et il est assez grand pour accueillir des loups en quête d'un nouveau territoire._

 _-En échange de venin c'est ça ?_

 _-De venin mais aussi de votre loyauté._

 _-Envers qui ? Les Mikaelson ! ? Oublies nous._

 _Terrie commenca à partir._

 _-Non envers ma fille Hope. Juste elle._

 _Terrie regarda tour à tour tous ses loups et soupira._

 _-J'accepte mais à quelques conditions. Nous ne sommes pas les larbins des Mikaelson donc du respect pour ma meute et moi. La liberté de pouvoir aller et venir sur Terre et au Pays Originel. Et nous restons toujours une meute indépendante._

Hayley sourit en hochant la tête. Elle et Terrie se serrèrent la main pour valider leur accord.

Alec et Artem entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait Ester. Cette dernière avait le nez plongé dans un épais grimoire. Elle releva la tête et leur tendit le grimoire ouvert sur une page spécifique.

Artem prit le livre des mains de la sorcière originel et commença sa lecture avec Alec qui faisait de même par-dessus son épaule.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils levèrent les yeux vers Ester avec un mélange d'interrogation, de surprise et de scepticisme.

- _Ce n'est qu'une légende._ Dit Artem.

Ester haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Alec.

- _Tu es très vieux tu en a sûrement entendu parler non ?_

- _Déjà merci de me rappeler mon...ancienneté. Et oui j'en ai entendu parler et je l'ai même tenu dans mes mains._

- _Quoi tu as tenu le livres des âmes dans les mains ?!_

- _C'est ma mère qui l'a créé mais c'était pas pour elle._

- _Pour qui ?_

- _Je ne sais pas elle ne m'a jamais rien dit._

- _Peux-tu lui demander ?_

La question d'Ester fit grimacer Artem. Il savait qu'Alec évitait sa mère autant qu'il le pouvait.

- _J'essaierais_... Répondit Alec en soupirant.

Tout le monde était réunit autour d'un miroir où apparaissait le visage de Hayley.

 _-Donc les Paxton ont accepté ?_

- _Oui... Ils préparent leurs affaires et dans deux jours nous serons au Pays Originel._

- _Bonne nouvelle._ Se réjouit Emma.

- _Nous aussi nous avons une piste._ Intervînt Ester.

Dannial invita à grand mère à poursuivre.

- _Comme d'habitude, je faisait des recherches dans les grimoires pendant qu'Alec et Artem allaient interroger des démons sur Terre. Quand je suis tombée sur un chapitre consacré aux âmes. Cela parlait d'un livre capable de situer n'importe quelle âme n'importe où._

- _Ça existe un tel livre ?_ Demanda Kurumi septique.

 _-Il peut non seulement situer les âmes, mais aussi donner le nom des âmes soeurs. Mais on peut aussi contrôler les âmes, les forcer à faire ce que l'on veut. C'est un livre dangereux._

- _Comment tu le sais ?_ Demanda Klaus.

- _Ma mère l'a créé. C'était un cadeau pour quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui._

- _Et donc grâce à ce livre nous pourrons localiser Henrik et Finn._ Conclu Ester.


	15. Chapitre 15

Dannial, Emma et Mikael se trouvaient autour du cercueil de Freya avec plusieurs membres du coven M.

 _-Aucun des antipoisons n'a fonctionné ?_

 _-Nous les avons tous testé. Le poison qui infecte Freya nous ai inconnu._

-Et que savons nous sur ce poison ? Demanda Emma.

 _-Rien, si ce n'est qu'il agit très rapidement. Heureusement qu'elle s'est endormie car il agit en 24h chrono._

 _-Qu'on donné les recherches terrestres ?_

 _-Nous avons trouvé deux cas potentiellement similaires. Une des victimes est morte et l'autre est toujours en vie. Ils présentaient les mêmes symptômes que Freya._

 _-Où est la victime toujours en vie ?_

 _-Quelque part en Inde._

Le sorcier tendit à Dannial une carte montrant un point lumineux en plein milieu de l'Inde.

 _-Merci. Remettez vous au travail._ Ordonna Emma.

 _-Le quel de vous deux va m'accompagner là bas ?_ Demanda Mikael.

 _-Moi je reste ici, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je continuerai à superviser les recherches._

Mikael se tourne vers Emma. «Bien, petite. On dirait que ce sera juste nous deux.»

« _Génial..._ » Fit la blonde sans grand enthousiasme. «Je vais organiser le voyage.»

Mikael sourit en regardant sa petite fille s'en aller.

« _En même temps c'était logique. S'il y a des animaux il y a forcément d'autres personnes présentes._ »

«Et moi je te dis que s'il y avait d'autres personnes je les aurait vu. Je n'ai jamais rien vu, rien entendu et rien senti !»

Henrik était agacé par Finn qui mettait en doute ses paroles. Après la nuit où ils avaient entendu les cris suspects, les deux frères avaient décidé d'enquêter pour en savoir d'avantage.

«Eh bien ça veut dire qu'ils viennent d'arriver. Et peut être qu'ils sont venus avec moi...» Conclu Finn pas très rassuré.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent des traces de Finn se retourna pour parler à son frère, il remarqua que celui-ci avait disparu. Il regarda partout autour de lui, mais une pression sur sa tête le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Alec entra dans un des immenses gratte-ciel que comptaient New-York. Le bâtiment n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds. Le réceptionniste, qui était un des démons à la botte de sa mère, le reconnu aussitôt.

 _-Bonjour votre Majesté._

 _-Bonjour Julio. Ma mère est-elle là ?_

 _-Non, elle s'est absentée avec votre oncle et votre cousine._

 _-Bien je vais attendre en haut._

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dans l'appartement de sa famille, il le parcouru un peu, visiblement sa mère avait changer la décoration. Ce qui le frappa fut la sobriété des lieux, Aenolia était connu pour son goût très prononcé pour tout ce qui brille. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi elle et les autres princes des enfer ne logeaient pas sous terre dans le royaume de leur créateur.

 _-Alestaire ? Que fais tu ici ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

Il se retourna vers sa mère qui n'avait pas changer. Toujours aussi jeune et belle.

 _-Bonjour mère, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir._

La brune s'approcha de son fils avec un sourire. " Tu sais très bien que je suis contente quand tu me rends visite. Mais c'est tellement rare que tu vienne que je suis obligée d'en déduire que tu as besoin de moi. Je me trompe ? "

Alec baissa les yeux, sa mère arrivait toujours à le faire culpabiliser. Il se demandait parfois si je n'était pas un don qu'elle possédait.

 _-Vous avez raison j'ai besoin de votre aide, mais je suis aussi là pour savoir comment vous allez. Ce que vous faites ces derniers temps._

Ce n'était pas faux, elle était peut-être un des cinq princes des enfer, elle n'en restait pas moins sa mère et il avait un très grand respect pour elle.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté cherchant à déterminer si il était sincère ou pas. Finalement elle décida que oui et l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle.

 _-Alors je vais bien. Et je ne fais pas grand chose si ce n'est que je suis au lycée avec Erillon._

Alec avala de travers sa boisson.

 _-Attendez, vous êtes lycéenne ?!_

 _-Ben quoi ? C'est une expérience comme une autre. Et je dois dire que c'est assez jouissif de terroriser ces pauvres petits adolescents boutonneux. D'ailleurs restes un peu avec nous ! J'ai hâte de présenter à tout le monde mon fils. Bien sûr on dira que tu es un cousin mais il faut qu'ils te voient._

 _-Me voient où ?_

 _-A ma fête voyons !_ Dit-elle comme une évidence.

 _-Ah d'accord._

 _-Oh ! Mais qui vois-je mon très chère cousin._

Alec se retourna pour faire face à Erillon et son oncle Cael. Il s'avança pour embrasser la jeune femme et serrer la main de son oncle.

 _-Toujours en forme neveu. Où est ta femme ?_

 _-Au Pays Originel. Problèmes familiaux._

 _-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai entendu ce qui était arrivé aux Mikaelson à la Nouvelle-Orléans._

 _-Ouais, mais on est en train de régler le problème_. Dit-il.

Cael hocha la tête aux explications de son neveu.

"Ilda ! " Cria Aenolia.

Le démon arriva la minute d'après.

" _Madame ?"_

" _Dis aux cuisiniers de se donner à fond ce soir. Mon fils est parmi nous._ ".

" _Bien Madame_."

 _-Vous n'êtes pas obligée mère._

 _-Bien sûr que si ! Qui sait quand tu reviendras._ Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Sa cousine posa sa main sur son épaule avec un peu de compassion.

" _Bon retour à la maison._ "

Moyra entra dans un des salons du château et tomba sur Hope et Klaus qui jouaient ensemble. Elle voulu s'en aller avant que sa cousine ne remarque sa présence mais ce fut trop tard.

"Mo' ! Mo' !" Cria la petite fille en se dirigeant vers elle. Elle lui sourit tendrement et ouvrit ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

"Hey petite louve. Tu faisais quoi ?".

"On joue avec papa !"

"Ah d'accord et il joue bien papa ?"

Klaus observa sa nièce et sa fille avec un sourire aux lèvres, il ne manquait qu'Emma pour compléter le tableau. D'ailleurs cela lui donnait une idée de peinture, il rangea son idée dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur Moyra et Hope.

Hope hocha la tête. "Tu joue avec nous Mo' ?"

Klaus vit la réticence sur le visage de Moyra quand Hope lui demanda de se joindre à eux.

"Oui ma puce je viens."

L'hybride leva les yeux surpris. Hope était vraiment un cadeau pour cette famille, elle arrivait à faire Moyra rester dans la même pièce que lui sans qu'il y ai mort d'homme. Ce qui encore une fois lui donna une idée. Moyra s'installa au sol près de la table basse où Klaus et Hope prenaient le thé avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Pendant une heure les trois Mikaelson prirent le thé, avec toutes les peluches de Hope tout en faisant la conversation. Tout prit fin quand il entendirent : "Coucou je suis rentrée !"

"Maman !"

Hayley prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

-Alors ? demanda Klaus.

 _-Les Paxton sont installés. Et comme tu vois je suis encore en vie._ Hayley se tourna vers Moyra. _Tes sentinelles font un très bon travail, on les voit à peine mais ils ont déboulé à la minute où j'ai eu besoin d'eux._

Moyra se contenta de sourire fière de ses hommes et partie. Klaus voulu la retenir mais il sut que leur moment venait de se terminer. Il en voulu une seconde à Hayley puis se calma, c'était à lui de créer d'autres moments avec elle pour qu'elle puisse enfin lui parler sans que ce soit par l'intermédiaire d'une peluche winnie l'ourson.

Deux jours plus tard

Artem entra dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Moÿra.

-Alors ?

-Le mieux est de diviser la tournée. Tu t'occupes de deux trois continents et moi du reste.

-Ok, je prends l'Amérique du Nord, l'Asie et L'Afrique.

-D'accord. Donc d'après les lettres qu'on a reçu, il faut s'attendre à ce que certains mettent fin à leur chasse. Je m'occupe d'eux, toi tu évalue les jeunes chasseurs.

Artem hocha la tête.

Ils planifièrent encore deux trois détails, chacun partirait dans deux jours. Ensuite les deux chasseurs allèrent chez les Cullen, ces derniers leur avaient demandé de venir.

"Vous voulez vous installer au Pays Originel ? voilà qui est intéressant." Dit Moyra.

Artem et elle se trouvaient dans le salon des Cullen, qui leur avaient annoncé leur envie de déménager au Pays Originel.

"Et la Terre ?" Demanda Artem.

-Quoi la Terre ? On est obligé de se cacher ici.

Artem leva les mains pour montrer à Rosalie qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'enflammer.

-Excuses la, c'est elle qui en a eu l'idée. Intervint Esmée.

-Pas de soucis. Répondit le blond.

-Et donc nous voulions savoir si vous aviez une région à nous conseiller. Poursuivit Carlisle.

-On a mieux, on peut vous fournir un agent immobilier pour vous faire visiter des maisons. Proposa Moyra.

-Effectivement c'est mieux.

-Comme ça Tante Alice, pourra voir David plus souvent et harceler Kahlan pour le mariage. Et oncle Jasper sera plus près pour les entraînements. Et moi je pourrais aller dans une école normale. S'enthousiasma Renesmée.

Tout le monde ria aux remarques de la demie vampire.

Le soir

Kurumi se rendit dans la salle à manger où le reste de la famille se trouvait.

Elle venait tout juste de rentrer de l'école où elle avait dû tout gérer toute seule vu qu'Alec était parti rendre visite à sa mère. Elle partie s'assoir près de Dannial sans dire un mot.

« _Comment ça vous partez aussi ?_ » Demanda Klaus à Artëm et Moÿra.

Naturellement ce fut Artëm qui répondit.

« _Nous avons nos chasseurs à voir.»_

 _«Pourquoi vous n'y aller pas à un autre moment ? On a des choses à faire_ »

« _Parce que cette famille n'est pas le centre du monde. Nos chasseurs ont besoins de nous et nous avons des responsabilités envers. Je sais que c'est un concept qui t'échappe mais montre un peu de respect pour notre confrérie, elle t'a sauvé les miches un bon nombre de fois._ »

Klaus regarda Moÿra surpris par l'agressivité de ses paroles. Cette dernière avait déjà détourné son regard de lui et se servait un verre.

Il ne su pas quoi dire et se contenta de s'assoir sur une des chaises présentes autour de la table.

Kurumi grimaça, elle n'avait pas besoin de Dannial ou Emma pour deviner à quoi pensait l'hybride. Moÿra pouvait se montrer très violente et ce sans toucher personne physiquement.

«Bien, je pense que Grand père et moi allons partir en Inde au même moment que vous.» Intervint Emma pour essayer de briser le silence plus que gênant qui s'était installé.

- _Et moi je repars dans une semaine, pour rencontrer la meute Deapwater_. Ajouta Hayley.


End file.
